Aku dan kakak
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Orang bilang Kris adalah sosok yang tampan, cerdas dan baik hati. Tapi menurutku dia hanya seorang pemuda menyedihkan. Aku membencinya, dia terlalu menyayangiku./KrisHun Brothership.
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dan Kakak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun Advine. Kris Advine**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kris hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi aku sangat menghormatinya meskipun tidak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Dia Kakakku, ibuku, sekaligus ayahku. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemaninya selamanya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brothership. Sehun Point Of View.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Aku...

Tidak mengerti.

Kenapa aku harus menangis saat sedih? Kenapa daun kering jatuh berguguran? Kenapa aku harus membantu paman Sam untuk mendapatkan semangkuk sup jagung? Ataupun kenapa ayah dan ibu ku tega meninggalkan aku dan Kris sendiri.

Apa salah yang telah ku perbuat? Apa aku lupa tidak berpamitan pada mereka saat aku berangkat sekolah? Apa aku menumpahkan saus mayo di baju putih Kris dan tidak minta maaf? Apa aku lupa tidak menemani ibu di minggu pagi di rumah sakit? Atau apa karena aku memaksa meneruskan Sekolah menengah atas favorit di kota kami?

Tolong seseorang beri tahu aku. Kenapa mereka –Ayah dan Ibu- meninggalkanku? Meninggalkan Kris?

Saat itu aku masih berusia empat belas tahun. Usia yang bisa dikategorikan bukan lagi anak kecil. Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Apa arti dari peti mati. Terlebih lagi saat ibu-mu berada di dalamnya dan ayah juga kakak-mu menyalami tamu yang datang dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Aku hanya berdiri di samping peti ibu dalam diam. Orang-orang menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk tegar dan mengikhlaskan. Aku harus mengikhlaskan apa? Apa karena uang ayah di gunakan untuk membeli benda kotak ini dan bukan untuk membelikanku tas baru seperti yang dijanjikannya?

Andaikan arti tegar dan ikhlas yang dimaksud orang-orang itu adalah seperti yang kusebutkan tadi. Maka aku tidak begitu memikirkannya. Tidak sama sekali. Kami bukan dari keluarga berada, bahkan bisa dikategorikan menengah ke bawah, aku sudah terbiasa untuk mengubur keinginanku dan mengutamakan urusan keluarga.

Tapi beda jika yang dimaksud mereka adalah 'Tegar dan Ikhlas kalau Ibu akan di kubur dalam tanah bersama peti kayu mahal itu.' Bukan fakta peti mahal itu harus terkubur yang menggangguku. Lebih ke 'kenapa ibu dikubur'.

Aku menghampiri ayah dan memanggilnya. Beliau menatapku sejenak, tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku. Ayah tersenyum sendu dan pergi dari hadapanku sekali itu juga.

Kini aku menghampiri Kris, orang yang begitu ku sayangi. Kris berdiri di samping pintu masuk, membelakangiku. Aku mengernyitkan alis saat melihat pundak Kris yang naik turun tak beraturan. Apa Kris menangis?

Kembali aku memanggilnya. Dan gerakan yang ku tangkap adalah, Kris segera mengusap wajah kemudian menghadapku dengan senyum menenangkan seperti biasa. Seperti Kris yang tetap seperti biasa, ku harap setelah urusan 'Peti mahal', 'Ibu tertidur di Peti', dan 'Ayah terlihat berantakan', semua akan kembali seperti semula, seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, dik?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa ibu tidur di dalam peti? Kenapa kita harus membeli peti itu, bukankah peti itu mahal, Kris? Kita bahkan tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli barang tidak berguna seperti itu."

Kris hanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Sampai peti ibu di angkat dan di masukkan mobil _Ambulance_ dengan kami bertiga yang ikut di dalamnya, Kris tetap diam, begitupun ayah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara.

Hingga pintu belakang mobil terbuka, orang-orang yang mengangkat peti ibu tadi kembali melakukan tugasnya. Aku diam. Tidak lagi bertanya karena tak kan ada yang menjawabku.

Baru kemudian aku mencengkeram tangan Kris yang berada di samping kananku erat begitu peti ibu mulai di masukkan ke dalam lubang tanah.

"Kris! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada ibu!" jeritku histeris. Namun Kris hanya diam dan memegang tanganku erat. Menahanku untuk menerjang orang-orang berpakaian hitam tadi.

Aku terlalu syok hingga tak lagi bicara. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan ibu di kubur?" tanyaku dengan suara tercekat. Tenggorokanku sakit hanya dengan mengatakan kalimat se- _simple_ itu. Maksud ku _simple_ diucapkan tapi bermakna dalam. Ya. Seperti itu.

Kris kembali tersenyum. Dia menggiringku masuk kembali ke mobil. Kali ini bukan mobil _ambulance_ lagi. Namun mobil seseorang yang ku ketahui sebagai teman Kris. ayah tidak ikut kami. Beliau masih berdiri di gundukkan tanah tempat ibu di kubur tadi saat aku menoleh.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada, dik." Kata Kris. saat aku akan bertanya kembali, Kris dengan cepat menyela, "Semua tidak akan sama lagi, dik." Lanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seseorang pernah bertanya padaku,**_

 _ **"Sehun, apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"**_

 _ **Dengan bangga aku menjawab, "Setiap tanggal 20 agustus sudah membuatku bahagia."**_

 _ **Orang itu mengernyit, ya aku tahu jawabanku aneh. Maka dari itu sebelum dia bertanya kembali aku menyuarakan alasanku.**_

 _ **"Itu hari terakhir ibu hidup, beliau memasakkan sup ayam hangat dan kami makan bersama-sama tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan esok hari."**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang aneh dari jawabanku, tapi orang tadi menggenggam tanganku erat dan tersenyum.**_

 _ **Orang itu, ayahku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ucapan Kris tempo lalu memang benar. Semua tidak akan sama lagi. Bahkan seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Ayah sering melamun di depan perapian kami yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menyala. Kadang ku temukan ayah menangis diam dalam kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka saat aku akan kembali ke kamarku setelah sekolah.

Tentang sekolah, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika perbedaan kasta begitu tinggi di sana. Dan sialnya aku termasuk dalam kasta terendah. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak ingin menyekolahkanku disana. Apa jika aku berhenti sekolah ibu akan kembali lagi pada kami?

Intinya, kehidupan sekolahku adalah salah satu yang tak akan pernah diinginkan oleh anak manapun. Aku pasti sudah keluar dari sana jika saja aku tidak ingat perjuangan ayah dan ibu.

Aku merindukan ibu.

Kini aku sudah mengerti. Apa arti jika seseorang di baringkan di peti mati dan dikubur. Artinya, aku dan ibu sudah tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah lembut ibu. Tidak bisa lagi mendengar nasehatnya. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan masakan ibu setiap pagi. Dan tidak bisa pergi piknik di bukit _sant mount_ saat akhir pekan.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar membaik setelah ibu meninggal.

Keuangan keluarga kami benar-benar dalam masa kritis. Setelah dua tahun berjuang dengan ibu, kami harus mengikhlaskan semua yang pernah kami korbankan. Semuanya.

Di awal, aku merasa aku begitu membenci ibu. Kami, terutama ayah telah berjuang demi kesembuhan ibu. Menjual perabot, tanah dan rumah lain yang kami punya. Menguras semua tabungan dari berdagang. Semuanya! Dengan satu harapan, agar ibu bisa terus berada di sekitar kami, selalu menemani kami.

Apa yang kami dapat? Tidak ada! Sama sekali tidak ada kecuali keadaan yang semakin dan semakin bertambah buruk setiap detiknya.

Usaha ayah bangkrut. Dan kami hanya bisa bergantung pada paman Sam meski sejujurnya-pasti- kami malu untuk itu. Paman Sam sendiri adalah kakak ibu. Meski paman Sam tampak tidak keberatan, tapi tentu tidak akan nyaman jika merepotkan paman seperti ini.

Kris lebih sering diam jika tidak diajak bicara. Pagi-pagi sekali, Kris pergi entah kemana dan pulang dengan beberapa lembar roti gandum dan dua botol air mineral untuk aku dan ayah sarapan. Kemudian Kris akan masuk ke kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian keluar untuk pergi kuliah dan pulang sekitar jam sembilan tanpa melewati makan malam bersama ku, ayah dan paman Sam yang biasanya dua hari sekali mengunjungi kami, untuk berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya.

Begitu seterusnya hingga saat itu.

Aku baru pulang dari sekolah ketika ku lihat Kris berdiri di halte bis yang biasa ku singgahi. Matanya kelihatan memerah dengan wajah yang tertekan. Tidak biasanya Kris menjemputku dari sekolah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kris memelukku dengan erat saat aku telah berada dihadapannya. Seolah-olah jika sedikit saja melonggarkan pelukannya aku akan hilang bersama angin dan meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kris hanya diam. Bahu kananku terasa basah. Apa Kris menangis? Jika memang iya, lalu Kris menangis karena apa?

"Ayah..." ucap Kris dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Begitu lemah nan lirih. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa mendengarnya jika saja aku berada beberapa centi dari Kris.

Aku tercekat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apa mungkin ayah...

"Ada apa dengan ayah?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Aku melepaskan pelukan Kris dan menatap wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Semua sudah benar-benar berubah." Ucap Kris.

Jika orang lain yang berada di posisiku, mereka mungkin tidak akan mengerti maksud Kris. tapi aku tidak. Aku tahu benar apa yang dimaksud. Ucapan itu sama seperti saat tubuh ibu mendingin dan akhirnya dikubur bersama peti kayu. Itu artinya kematian.

Dan kematian itu menghampiri ayahku dengan berbagai alasan yang hanya diri-Nya lah yang tahu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ibu pernah berulang kali memuji rupaku dan Kris. Kami begitu mirip seolah dilahirkan sebagai kembar.**_

 _ **Aku selalu tertawa ketika mendengarnya, berbeda dengan Kris yang menggerutu karena disamakan denganku yang putih menyerupai hantu salju, katanya.**_

 _ **Kris tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia hanya bercanda, aku tahu.**_

 _ **Tapi kini, ketika mengingat ucapan ibu, aku tidak lagi tertawa. Aku menyadari ada hal lain yang menyamakanku dengan Kris.**_

 _ **Bukan hanya rupa yang mirip, fakta bahwa kehidupan kami menjadi semakin menyedihkan setelah ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibu juga adalah kesamaan kami.**_

 _ **Tentu saja, kami kan saudara! Hahaha.**_

 _ **Apakah aku malah terlihat menyedihkan?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam ini begitu sunyi. Tidak ada dentingan sendok dari ruang makan. Tidak ada suara tv yang menyala. Bahkan tidak ada lampu yang biasanya menerangi. Hanya ada warna menyala dari kayu yang dibakar di perapian.

Aku dan Kris duduk berdampingan dengan selimut tebal membalut tubuh masing-masing. Bulan telah memasuki desember dan itu artinya musim dingin akan segera tiba. Mungkin salju pertama akan turun besok atau besoknya lagi atau kapanpun itu aku juga tidak peduli.

Tidak akan ada lagi kado natal dari ayah. Tidak akan ada lagi sweater rajutan untukku dari tangan halus ibu. Tidak akan ada lagi. Setahun sudah kepergian ibu, ku kira ayah baik-baik saja dan bisa tegar, karena biasanya beliau selalu memintaku tegar dan sabar, namun ayah memang sama seperti ibu.

Mereka pembohong yang ulung! Aku benar-benar merasa dibodohi oleh harapan yang mereka berikan. Ku kira satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk ayah bangkit. Bahkan selama beberapa minggu lalu aku sama sekali tidak mendengar isakan ayah dari kamar.

Aku mengatakannya pada paman Sam saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang dari pemakaman, paman Sam memberitahuku tentang hal-hal orang dewasa yang tidak aku mengerti. Katanya, mungkin ayah memendam semuanya sendiri dan akhirnya lelah oleh perbuatannya. Mungkin benar, ayah memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang ibu lagi pada kami. Mungkin ayah memang benar-benar stress dan mengambil jalan nekat.

Aku tidak mungkin membenci ayah dan ibu karena mereka tidak berada disekitarku lagi. Itu hal yang sia-sia dan membuang waktu.

Paman Sam datang beberapa saat yang lalu. Paman memberikan bungkusan yang sepertinya untuk makan malam kami. Aroma sup jagung menguar dari balik tas karton yang dibawanya. Namun bahkan hanya untuk beranjak dari tempatku saja aku serasa tidak memiliki daya.

"Pergilah tidur, dik."

Itu suara Kris. sedari tadi kami hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Setelah pemakaman ayah, Kris hanya diam dan duduk di depan perapian selama berjam-jam. Dan setelah jam ke-dua, aku ikut menyusul sembari memberikan selimut pada Kris.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Kataku pelan.

Siapa juga yang bisa tertidur lelap disaat hidupnya tengah berada di persimpangan aneh? Aku sudah bisa berpikir dewasa. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan kami nantinya atau bagaimana kami makan sehari-hari. Paman Sam tentu tidak bisa terus kami andalkan.

Aku terlalu banyak bertanya sekalipun itu dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak ingin bertanya kepada Kris. aku cukup mengerti jika Kris pun tengah berpikir keras tentang bagaimana selanjutnya. Saat ayah masih bersama kami, setelah usaha ayah bangkrut, ayah bekerja di taman _st. Peterbil_.

Tidak bisa disebut pekerjaan. Ayah hanya membantu menyapu area taman kemudian diberi uang saku oleh pihak pengelola. Dan di akhir pekan, ayah akan membawa _cake_ dari tempat kerjanya, hanya saat itu aku bisa merasakan kehidupan seperti dulu. Ibu sering memasak _cake_ saat kami akan berpiknik. Dulu. Ya, itu dulu.

"Malam semakin dingin, kau harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin esok membeku." Ucap Kris.

Aku mengangguk dan segera bangkit. Aku menoleh ke jendela dan menemukan titik titik putih jatuh perlahan.

"Salju." Gumamku. Kris mengikuti arah pandangku dan mengerti.

"Ya, salju pertama. Ku rasa mereka datang lebih awal." Kata Kris menggumam.

Tuhan, aku berdoa malam ini, semoga esok semuanya akan membaik lagi dan lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dimata setiap orang, ada tiga kata yang dapat menggambarkan Kris.**_

 _ **Tampan, cerdas dan baik hati.**_

 _ **Tapi dimataku, hanya ada satu kata yang mampu menjelaskan seluruhnya.**_

 _ **'Menyedihkan'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nyatanya Tuhan belum memberikan berkahnya kepadaku. Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, sekolah akan mengadakan acara sebelum liburan musim dingin. Ya, itu keberuntungan sebenarnya. Namun tidak juga.

Aku menemukan Kris sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan lembaran koran yang berserakan di meja. Kris mendongak sepertinya merasakan kehadiranku, dia segera merapikan koran yang berserakan dengan cepat. Aneh sekali.

"Tidak pergi kuliah, Kris?"

Kris berdehem sebentar dan menatapku dengan senyum.

"Ah, jam malam, dik." Ucapnya dengan nada... gugup?

"Naiklah ganti baju, akan ku siapkan makan siang. Paman Sam datang membawa sup kalkun, paman baru pulang dari LA ngomong-ngomong."

Aku hanya diam dan menatap Kris. Kris terlihat aneh. Se-aneh melihat matahari bersinar terik di saat salju sedang turun. Dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi walaupun di negara sekelas inggris ini. Nope.

"Kau aneh." Benar, Kris tersenyum gugup dan tertawa aneh.

"Hanya saja, ah tidak. Cepatlah ganti baju."

Aku hanya mengangguk menurut dan segera menuju kamar. Ku harap Kris tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa padaku. Ku harap Kris kembali seperti dulu, seperti saat ayah dan ibu masih berdiri disini bersamaku. Ku harap seperti itu.

Tapi harapan memang tak bisa dipaksakan untuk selalu sesuai kenyataan.

Itu harus ku tanamkan dalam-dalam. Pada kenyataannya, Tuhan belum selesai mengujiku dan Kris. saat aku pulang dari sekolah, rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Mungkin Kris masih berada di kampus.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Menegaknya setengah sebelum mengisinya kembali dan mengembalikan botol itu ke dalam kulkas. Liburan musim dingin tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Itu artinya senin akan diadakan ujian kecil kecilan untuk kami para murid.

Aku mengambil buku dari tas dan mulai membaca. Setidaknya membunuh waktu dengan hal yang berguna selain menyalakan televisi dan membuat tagihan listrik membengkak.

Tak berapa lama, ku dengar pintu terbuka dan terlihat Kris dari balik tembok ruang tamu. Dia tampak begitu lelah dengan kemeja putihnya yang basah oleh salju. Kris mendudukkan diri di sampingku sambil meminum air yang telah di ambil dari kulkas sebelumnya.

"Dari mana?"

Kris tidak segera menjawab. Dia mengusap wajahnya lelah dan menghela nafas berat. Seolah seluruh beban di dunia sedang berada di pundaknya. Namun tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk mengatakan demikian. Kalian tentu tidak lupa bagaimana keadaan keluarga kami.

"Kampus." ucapnya singkat kemudian membuka bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

Dari dalam kotak terdapat telur mata sapi dan roti tawar, mengingatkanku saat sarapan bersama ayah tempo lalu.

"Aku hanya bisa membawa ini, ayo makan." Ucap Kris. selanjutnya kami tenggelam dalam hidangan masing-masing tanpa perbincangan. Biasanya tidak begini. Kami akan bercerita tentang keseharian kami di sekolah kemudian berlanjut hingga di depan televisi selama berjam-jam.

"Ada apa, Kris?" aku tidak bisa menahan pertanyaanku.

Semua terasa aneh dan mencurigakan bagiku. Kris tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar berangkat ke kampus menurutku. Kris tidak pernah mengambil jam malam. Mungkin kehidupan kami memang mengubah pola hidup Kris, tapi aku sangat tahu Kris. dia tidak menyukai berada di luar rumah ketika gelap. Tidak sekalipun.

"Tidak ada. Berhentilah bicara dan makan. Kau bisa menaruhnya di wastafel jika sudah selesai." Ucap Kris cepat dan meninggalkan meja makan yang kembali hening. Ku rasa Kris butuh waktu lebih. Aku yakin Kris pasti bercerita padaku nantinya. Cepat atu lambat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Satu hal yang menyebalkan dari Kris saat ini adalah sifat bertanggung jawabnya.**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan heran kalau esok Kris akan menikah dengan kucing liar hanya karena kucing itu hamil.**_

 _ **Aku ingin Kris berhenti mengurusiku dan mulai memikirkan kebahagiaannya juga.**_

 _ **Namun meskipun aku mengatakan itu, sejujurnya,**_

 _ **...aku takut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin Kris tidak akan menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutku mengganjal pada adiknya. Hingga berjalan sampai dua bulan, Kris tidak bicara dan menyinggung tentang sesuatu itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya. Kris menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tidak ingin aku mengetahuinya.

Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal. Ujian sebelum liburan ternyata berjalan cepat hingga sekolah harus bubar lebih dulu dari jam yang diperkirakan. Menahan murid di sekolah dalam suasana menjelang natal tentu bukan kegiatan yang baik.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan di sepanjang _monstreal street_. Kakiku berhenti melangkah di depan toko yang menjual perlengkapan natal. Pohon cemara sintesis terpajang di etalase depan. Dulu, saat menjelang natal, ayah dan Kris akan berkendara dengan jeep hijau tua ayah ke sini. Ke jalan _monstreal_ untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan natal dan kado untuk masing-masing dari kami.

Mengenai pohon natal, ibu tidak suka dengan cemara sintesis begitupun ayah. Jadi Kris dan ayah akan mampir ke hutan cemara tak jauh dari _monstreal street_ untuk menebang satu. Meskipun Kris akan mengeluhkan pinggangnya yang sakit, tapi dia tetap tersenyum saat melakukannya. Kris menyukai natal.

Bayangan wajahku dengan topi salju berwarna kelabu terpantul dari kaca, beberapa salju tersangku di poni depanku yang tak tertutupi topi. Apa tahun ini kami tidak merayakan natal? Apa Kris akan membawa cemara asli atau membeli cemara sintesis? Tapi toh, meskipun itu sintesis tidak akan ada yang protes. Ayah dan ibu sudah tidak peduli, kan? Mereka telah tiada.

Aku mengernyit bingung saat dari dalam toko itu terlihat sosok yang ku kenal sebagai Kris. Sedang apa Kris disini? Aku mengangkat tangan guna melihat angka berapa yang ditunjuk jarum jam. Dan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai perkuliahan. Tentu, Kris tidak datang untuk kuliah.

Jadi ku putuskan untuk mencari tahu. Tampaknya Kris tidak akan memberitahuku tentang masalahnya dalam waktu dekat. Tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika aku mencari tahu, tapi akan menjadi masalah jika Kris tahu kalau aku mengikutinya. Tapi siapa yang peduli, aku hanya penasaran.

Aku menaikkan syal keabuanku sampai hidung, kemudian masuk ke dalam toko. Suasana hangat menyergapku begitu tubuhku masuk ke dalam. Hembusan angin desember tidak terasa disini. Tentu saja, penghangat ruangan disini dipasang beberapa. Aku bahkan bisa melihat alat-alat itu terpasang di pojok-atas dinding.

Aku mengambil tempat di pinggir depan, Kris berada di pojok jika melihat dari sudut ini. Tanganku pura-pura melihat lonceng emas yang ada di rak depan. Berharap semoga Kris tidak mengenaliku.

Kris terlihat sibuk dengan kaus merah panjangnya. Dia berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan tersenyum ramah pada ibu paruh baya dengan sekeranjang lonceng berwarna merah. Kira-kira apa yang akan ibu itu lakukan pada lonceng-lonceng itu? Apa pohon natalnya hanya akan di penuhi oleh lonceng?

Aku terbatuk-batuk entah karena apa. Padahal aku yakin tidak mengalami flu musim dingin, oh, aku sering batuk atau sesak nafas sejak setahun lalu. Dan ini cukup mengganggu, mungkin saja aku mengalami sindrom batuk tahunan? Hahaha, itu terdengar aneh sekalipun aku sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

Jam tangan yang telah ku-set berbunyi pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Aku memang sengaja menyetelnya pada pukul-pukul tertentu. Pada jam ini seharusnya aku tengah istirahat dari jam belajar di sekolah, namun juga bermakna, pada jam ini Kris sudah berangkat kuliah. Aku memang kurang kerjaan dengan menghafal jadwal kuliah Kris.

Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda Kris akan beranjak untuk pergi kuliah. Kenapa Kris tidak berangkat? Ah, mungkin memang Kris mengambil jam malam. Ya, aku harus berpikiran positif. Apalagi pada Kris. Ku putuskan untuk menunggu disini hingga Kris berangkat kuliah. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk berpikiran positif, hal-hal tertentu begitu menggangguku.

Saat jarum jam toko ini menunjuk angka dua, Kris terlihat bangkit dari meja kasir dan memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan 'Hanya karyawan' tak jauh dari meja kasir. Kris keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan mantel hitam membalut tubuhnya. Itu mantel pemberian ayah natal tahun lalu.

Aku mengikuti Kris, sekedar memastikan apa Kris benar-benar pergi ke universitas atau tidak. Tapi yang ku lihat selanjutnya Kris malah memasuki sebuah restaurant keluarga beberapa blok dari toko natal. Aku hanya mematung di depan pintu. Hingga saat aku masuk ke dalam, Kris sudah tampak dengan kemeja putih dengan rompi hitam dan celana bahan senada dengan warna rompi.

Itu jelas sekali seragam restaurant ini. Aku tahu benar. Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, di satu hari dalam dua atau tiga bulan, keluarga kami akan datang ke restaurant ini untuk menikmati hasil kerja keras ayah dan ibu.

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kris? Apa Kris tidak berangkat kuliah?

Pertanyaan sejenis itu berputar di kepala. Seolah-olah akan mencekikku saking banyaknya. Kris-pun berlaku seperti pelayan dengan menghampiri setiap meja dan mencatat pesanan.

Aku melangkah pergi dari restaurant dengan kebingungan yang menumpuk di kepala. Satu tujuanku untuk memastikan semua ini. Benar, kampus Kris

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku masih ingat ketika aku dan Kris sering bertengkar saat kecil.**_

 _ **Sekarang, jangankan bertengkar. Menyinggung perasaannya sedikit saja aku tak sanggup.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku memasuki universitas Kris dengan segala keberanianku. Memasuki kawasan baru yang belum pernah aku jajaki memang membutuhkan keberanian lebih. Setelah bertanya sana-sini tentang ruang dosen merangkap ruang informasi, aku akhirnya sampai di sana.

Setelah mengetuk dan terdengar suara 'Masuk' dari dalam, aku membuka pintu mahoni berwarna coklat mengkilap di hadapanku. Begitu aku masuk, yang kutangkap adalah suasana musim panas yang hangat. Ruangan ini dicat warna krem lembut dengan karpet bulu coklat yang membentang di tengah. Terdapat satu meja besar dengan beberapa kursi yang berjejer di belakangnya. Lampu besar menggantung di dinding yang terlihat kokoh. Guci yang terlihat mahal terlihat di sudut-sudut ruangan. Juga lukisan aliran naturalisme menggantung di beberapa tempat. Satu kata yang ku pikirkan adalah, 'Waw!'

Kampus ini benar-benar keren. Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan ke sini setelah lulus dari menengah atas. Itu jika keuangan kami masih cukup membiayai ku sampai ke jenjang ini. Lulus dari sekolah menengah atas saja sudah sangat beruntung.

Aku berjalan menuju seorang wanita yang sepertinya berumur akhir dua puluh, mungkin tiga puluh satu, entahlah. Dia terlihat ramah dengan kaca mata frame cokelat yang membingkai mata coklat-nya. Hanya wanita ini yang berada di ruangan, otomatis aku berjalan ke sana.

'Namyeon Oh'

Aku membaca nama yang tertera di meja tempat wanita itu. Dari nama-nya, wanita ini sepertinya bukan dari Inggris, dari perawakannya juga seperti dari ras asia.

"Selamat siang." Ucapku sopan.

Wanita itu tersenyum membalasku dan mempersilahkanku duduk.

"Calon mahasiswa? Pendaftaran baru dibuka awal maret." Ucapnya begitu aku duduk menghadapnya. Aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"Oh, maaf." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk dan bertanya.

"Boleh saya bertanya tentang seorang mahasiswa, _Maam_." Wanita itu tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk, benar-benar tipe asia.

"Tolong jangan memanggilku _Maam_ , aku merasa tua jika kau menyebutku begitu." Aku mengangguk dan berpikir. Apa aku harus memanggilnya kakak? seolah mengerti, wanita itu berucap, " _Up to you_ ," ujarnya dengan gaya kekanakan, orang ini benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Kau boleh tidak memanggilku dengan Namyeon, nama itu memang tidak cocok dengan lidah barat." Guraunya.

"Tentu, _Miss_ Oh." Putusku. Dia tersenyum lagi dan bertanya.

"Baiklah emm... maaf?"

Dengan cepat aku menyahut. "Sehun."

Beliau mengangguk. Tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata di pangkal hidung. "Jadi Sehun, siapa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang mahasiswa bernama Kris Advine, _Miss_." Ucapku pelan. Beliau terlihat mengernyit seolah mengenal Kris.

"Kau siapanya Kris Advine?" tanyanya. Jeda beberapa lama hingga aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Saya adiknya."

 _Miss_ Oh memandangku lekat dengan mata cokelatnya. Seperti sedang mencocokkan sesuatu. Mirip saat kau memilih apel di supermarket, ya seperti itu.

"Ah, Sehun Advine?" aku mengangguk. "Pantas kau mirip dengannya."

"Sebenarnya, saya, maksud saya-" aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang selama ini tanpa jawaban. "Maaf, saya hanya bingung untuk bertanya." Ucapku ragu.

Beliau tampak mengerti dan bangkit untuk mengambil air dari dispenser di sudut ruangan dan kembali dengan segelas air putih untukku. Aku meminumnya hingga sisa setengah.

"Kau bisa bertanya semuanya padaku, Kris adalah mahasiswa dibawah bimbinganku." Aku mengerti kenapa dulu Kris begitu semangat kuliah, tentu aku-pun akan semangat jika memiliki pembimbing seperti _Miss_ Oh.

"Pertama, apa Kris..." jeda sejenak. "Apa Kris masih kuliah disini?" lanjutku dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Sudah ku duga Kris tidak akan memberitahumu. Anak itu memang keras kepala." Gumamnya cukup keras.

"Maaf?"

"Kris sudah tidak kuliah hampir beberapa bulan ini."

Semua rasa basah air yang kutelan tadi benar-benar tandas. Tenggorokanku terasa kering. Sebuah kenyataan menghantamku lagi. Apa lagi Tuhan? Apa lagi yang akan Kau ujikan padaku? Apa aku harus menanggung berat gunung _everest_ agar Kau puas?

"Maaf?" ucapku meminta penjelasan.

"Tapi Kris beberapa kali datang untuk mendengarkan lewat jendela, dia sebenarnya bisa mengambil jalur beasiswa tapi dia terlalu keras kepala untuk diarahkan." Ucap _Miss_ Oh tampak putus asa.

Apa Kris berhenti kuliah untuk membiayai kami? Tentu saja. Kris pernah suatu kali mengatakan padaku kalau kami tak bisa terus bergantung pada paman Sam. Tapi apa yang dimaksud Kris juga termasuk berhenti kuliah? Aku tahu bagaimana Kris berjuang untuk dapat kuliah. Saat ibu sakit, Kris bahkan mengambil kerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kuliah sendiri agar ayah tidak terlalu terbebani.

"Tentang keluargamu, aku turut berduka."

Aku hanya diam. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku. Kris, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau buat perjuangan ayah dan ibu sia-sia? Kris memang bukan orang yang egois, tapi kurasa Kris berhak egois untuk pendidikannya.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Kris sering kali melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya sendiri, tidak ada tempat untukku berbagi. Aku terlalu kasihan pada Kris jika aku menceritakan perasaan menyedihkan ini.

"Saya hanya merasa hidup tidak adil pada saya." Ucapku memulai cerita. "Seperti fakta tentang kematian ibu saya yang menguras milik kami, juga ayah yang pengecut dengan meninggalkan anak-anaknya sendirian melewati hidup. Mereka adalah sisi egois.

Berbeda dengan saya dan Kris yang tidak tahu lalu dipaksa untuk menelan semuanya mentah-mentah. Kami harus merangkak untuk mengumpulkan kebahagiaan kami sendiri. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu sudah tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan keuangan yang mencekik kami dulu." Aku berhenti sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Saya hanya ingin kami-saya dan Kris- berakhir bahagia, ah tidak, maksud saya berjalan bahagia. Bangun tidur tanpa hal yang perlu dipikir keras, tidak seperti ini. Saat membuka mata hal yang terpikir adalah 'Bagaimana aku menyambung hidup?' seperti itu. Selama beberapa tahun saya membenci keluarga saya. Tapi semua kebencian itu tidak akan tersalurkan karena mereka bahkan tak lagi bersama saya. Tidak ada gunanya.

-Saya memulai hidup saya kembali, yang saya inginkan bukan lagi tas baru dan SMA favorit, namun kebahagiaan Kris. dari dulu saya memang menyayangi Kris, dan semakin bertambah karena fakta bahwa saya hanya hidup dengan Kris didunia ini. Lalu saat saya mulai bangkit, takdir seolah membuat saya kembali jatuh. Kris keluar dari kuliah, dari hal yang begitu diimpikan olehnya dan itu karena saya dan hal tentang sekolah sialan saya. Saya hanya merasa semuanya selalu pahit ketika saya yang mengecapnya. Tuhan tidak menyayangi keluarga saya." Ucapku mengakhir cerita.

Aku terbatuk sebentar dan menandaskan air di gelas. _Miss_ Oh menawari air lagi, aku menolak, rasanya ada yang tidak beres dengan paru-paruku. Tapi bukankah lebih baik untuk _positive thinking?_

 _Miss_ Oh hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak kumengerti. Perlahan senyum terbit dari bibirnya. _Miss_ Oh mengusap kepalaku, hal yang sering ibu lakukan saat beliau masih di dunia.

"Kau anak yang kuat, nak." Itu kata pertama yang beliau ucapkan. "Semua hal berjalan memang mengikuti takdir, dan itu tidak bisa di pungkiri. Kematian ibu-mu bukan salah siapa-siapa, karena jika tidak begitu mungkin ibu-mu akan lebih merasa menderita. Itu artinya Tuhan sayang padanya. Ayahmu pergi juga bukan salahnya, membenci beliau bukan perbuatan yang benar, beliau nekat karena beliau tidak punya sandaran."

 _Miss_ Oh berhenti sejenak untuk menggenggam tanganku.

"Seharusnya kau dan Kris bertanya pada ayahmu tentang perasaan dan penderitaan yang dia alami. Yang menderita karena kematian ibumu bukan Cuma kau dan kakakmu, tapi juga ayahmu yang bahkan lebih lama hidup bersama ibumu. dan mengenai kakakmu, menurutku, keputusannya juga bukan hal yang salah meskipun sangat disayangkan."

Bagaimana mungkin keputusan Kris tidak salah?

"Dia, Kris maksudku, pernah bercerita tentang adiknya. Dia bilang, adiknya memiliki mata biru jernih yang menenangkan. Katanya, aku akan menyukai adiknya dalam sekali lihat. Dan kakakmu tidak salah. Sebelum kematian ayah dan ibumu, dia pernah berkata, bahwa dia menyayangi keluarganya terutama si adik. Kau mengerti maksudku?" aku mengangguk.

"kakakmu bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi dirimu, Sehun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan ujian yang hambanya tak sanggup melewati."**_

 _ **Aku percaya hal itu.**_

 _ **Aku hanya sebuah ujian untuk Kris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sepulang dari universitas Kris, aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar hingga petang menjelang. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka tujuh, sudah cukup malam dan Kris tidak juga pulang. Seberapa banyak pekerjaan yang Kris ambil?

Saat terdengar pintu yang terbuka aku langsung berlari keluar. Dan itu memang Kris. dia terlihat melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal. Tangannya membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Kris, aku ingin-..."

"Makan dulu." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

Aku mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Kris. Selama beberapa saat kami makan dalam diam, namun tak berlangsung lama karena Kris bertanya tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil seperti biasa. Kris berubah dengan sangat cepat.

Setelah selesai makan malam, aku ingin segera bertanya. Tapi Kris menyuruhku menunggu di depan televisi sedangkan Kris mencuci piring kami. Aku tak banyak protes dan menunggu sambil mempersiapkan pertanyaan yang akan ku tanyakan.

Kris duduk di sampingku dan menyerahkan segelas cokelat hangat. Kris tampak tenang, aku sedikit ragu untuk bertanya dan berakhir merusak ketenangannya.

"Senang berjalan-jalan seharian ini, dik?"tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Aku sontak terkejut, bagaimana Kris tahu? Atau mungkin...

"Aku tak menyangka kau pergi ke restaurant milik _uncle_ Tamo, ku kira kau tidak pernah menyukai puding-nya."

Aku mengerti, ucapan Kris memang berniat bercanda. Tapi aku seolah tertangkap basah karena mencuri properti hotel mahal bintang lima!

"Kris, maaf-..."

"Tidak, tidak." Kris dengan cepat menyela. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, dik."

Setelah ucapan itu, hening melingkupi ruangan. Kris masih terlihat tenang, berbeda denganku yang merasa bersalah entah karena apa.

"Aku malu untuk mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Kris akhirnya. "Aku terlalu lama berpikir hingga rasanya malu untuk mengatakan kalau aku berhenti kuliah. Padahal aku yang dulu selalu menasehatimu tentang pendidikan, tapi malah aku yang memberikan contoh tak baik. Aku memang kakak yang gagal." Lanjut Kris dengan tawa kecil yang terkesan pedih.

"Tapi kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini semua tanpa pengorbanan, dik."

Tapi bukankah ada penyelesaian lain? Ada kemungkinan!

"Kau juga tidak perlu berhenti kuliah, _Miss_ Oh bilang kalau kau bisa mengambil jalur beasiswa. Kita bisa mengusahakan uang bersama." Kris menatapku sejenak sebelum kembali menundukk menatap kakinya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Oh umma." Kris memanggil _Miss_ Oh apa tadi?

"Aku sudah memutuskan, dik. Kau pasti mendengar dari Oh umma jika aku-pun tidak mau. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari keputusanku."

Aku masih bersikeras. Tidak seperti ini akhirnya, Kris tidak bisa seperti ini.

"Pendidikanmu masih tersisa dua tahun, kita bisa minta bantuan paman Sam. Dan-..."

"Kau tidak malu pada paman? Kita telah merepotkan beliau sejak ibu meninggal, dik. Berpikirlah tentang itu." Kris melanjutkan ucapannya karena aku yang terdiam. "Ini pengorbananku."

Aku mengangkat muka dan menatap Kris tepat pada matanya. "Kalau begitu aku akan berhenti sekolah juga."

Ekspresi Kris terlihat kalau dia tidak setuju. "Tidak boleh."

"Tapi Kris, aku bisa membantumu bekerja, tidak adil bagimu jika aku hanya diam dan menikmati hasil usahamu."

"Pekerjaan apa yang bisa kau dapatkan tanpa ijazah SMA? Kau mau seperti ayah?"

Aku tidak mau.

Tidak sama sekali.

"Lagipula, ini tugasku sebagai seorang kakak. kau harus tetap berangkat sekolah apapun keadaan keuangan kita. Biarkan aku yang mengurus semuanya, dik."

 **Tbc.**

 **Sebenarnya saya ngetik ini sambil hati saya trecep-trecep(?)**

 **Karena saya nempatin diri di keadaan Sehun terus kaya ngebatin, duh sakit banget kalo keadaan saya yang kaya gini.**

 **For the first time in forever (nyanyi bareng anna) saya bikin ff brothership. Rasanya kangen momen2 KrisHun yang dulu. Yang kalo jalan bareng dari samping mirip banget huhuhu~ comeback to me, please~ (duet bareng Yixing)**

 **Rasa kangenku sama brothership-annya KrisHun menetaskan sebuah FF yang bikin aku pundung sendiri. Jarang jarang ada abang yang kek Kris gini (Di ff ini maksudnya) yang be like "Here, take my life, take my opportunity, brother. Let me handle this, you just need to happy for me and I will become stronger and stronger again." Ke Sehun.**

 **Oh, FYI nih, mereka berdua itu orang barat (saya jerit2 sendiri ngebayangin how sexy they'are with blonde hair and blue eyes, aaaa.)**

 **Dan saya begitu menyukai saat Kris manggil Sehun 'dik'. Rasanya tuh adem(?) (apa Cuma selera saya yang aneh disini)**

 **So, hey guys, I need ur opinion, can U write some review for this fic?**

 **Thank u.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku dan Kakak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun Advine. Kris Advine**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merepotkan Kris. Aku juga ingin dia bahagia tanpa memikirkanku. Tapi keadaanku sekarang membuat Kris harus selalu fokus padaku. Kris, aku benci diriku sendiri."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brothership. Sehun Point Of View.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya seolah menjadi hal baru bagiku. Hanya bertemu dengan Kris di pagi hari sebelum sarapan dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam juga termasuk di dalamnya selain melewati hari tanpa hal yang berarti, sekolah sudah memulai liburan musim dingin jika kalian lupa.

Sudah pukul sepuluh pagi dan aku masih betah duduk di depan meja belajar. Niatku untuk mengejar jalur beasiswa ketika memulai sekolah. Setidaknya itu bisa meringankan beban Kris. otakku tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam golongan 'rendah', tapi tidak juga bisa menyamai Kris.

Kris bahkan bisa menyelesaikan rubrik segi enam dalam kurang dari satu menit, bisa menghafal perkalian satu sampai sepuluh di umur 4 tahun. Dan Kris selalu mendapat peringkat satu sepanjang pendidikannya.

Kris memang orang yang begitu aku kagumi, dia pekerja keras dan tidak egois. Kris bukan tipe pemaksa tapi bisa jadi sangat keras kepala sewaktu-waktu, seperti saat kemarin aku memaksa untuk ikut mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, Kris dengan keras mengatakan tidak. Padahal aku bisa saja bekerja dan tidak bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Aku sudah bisa dibilang dewasa, tapi Kris selalu menganggapku adik kecilnya yang harus dijaga.

Liburan musim dingin telah berjalan satu minggu, dan di satu minggu itu aku sudah berjalan-jalan ke manapun untuk menghilangkan bosan. Baik di tempat kerja Kris, taman _st. Peterbil_ ataupun kampus Kris.

 _Miss_ Oh adalah pendengar dan penasehat yang baik, beliau dengan sabar mendengarkan ceritaku dan memberi pembenaran dan nasehat. _Miss_ Oh juga menceritakan beberapa cerita tentang Kris. dan sebagian cerita itu membahas tentang Kris yang selalu menceritakan aku pada _Miss_ Oh, dan itu membuatku malu.

"Kris mengatakan kalau kau adalah satu-satunya yang dia punya, dan dia berusaha untuk mempertahankanmu disisinya. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan keputusannya untuk tidak mengizinkanmu mengambil kerja paruh waktu. Karena jika kau mendengar alasannya, mungkin kau tidak akan menyesal. Jujur, kakakmu begitu tulus. Andai aku memiliki kakak seperti Kris."

Aku memaksa _Miss_ Oh untuk mengatakan apa yang di katakan Kris meski sebenarnya itu rahasia. Namun, keteguhanku menggoyahkan _Miss_ Oh. Dan kata selanjutnya yang mengalir dari ceritanya memang benar-benar membuatku tidak menyesal, Kris memang orang baik.

"Dia bilang, 'Aku hanya ingin membuat adikku bahagia dan tidak terbebani apa-apa. Melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa memikirkan keuangan kami. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ayah.'"

Kris...

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku sering berpikir kalau Kris lahir karena kesalahan. Maksudku Tuhan mungkin saja keliru menempatkan Kris di kehidupan ini.**_

 _ **Dia tidak pantas untuk jadi bagian keluargaku yang hancur.**_

 _ **Kris akan tampak sangat indah jika lahir di keluarga berada.**_

 _ **Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merepotkannya.**_

 _ **Oh mungkin, jika dia lahir kaya mungkin merepotkannya juga tak begitu masalah.**_

 _ **Itu juga kalau dia mengenalku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku mulai jarang bertemu dengan Kris. bahkan ini lebih parah daripada jadwal gila-gilaan Kris saat masih kuliah. Setidaknya dulu aku masih bisa bertemu Kris saat makan malam. Tapi semenjak Kris memutuskan untuk bekerja, aku hanya bisa memandang sosoknya satu kali sebelum sarapan.

Itu pun jika Kris tidak berangkat lebih pagi dan meninggalkan dua lembar roti panggang juga telur dadar di atas meja. Dan itu artinya aku tidak akan melihat Kris seharian. Menunggunya pulang-pun sepertinya juga percuma.

Kris seolah dikejar sesuatu tak kasat mata yang akan menghancurkannya saat Kris berhenti sejenak. Dia pergi pagi sebelum aku bangun dan pulang larut setelah aku tertidur di sofa karena menunggunya.

Aku selalu berpikir, apa Kris tidak lelah? Jika organ Kris bisa berbicara, mungkin mereka telah menjerit karena di paksa kerja rodi. Aku mengerti tentang keinginan Kris untuk hidup lebih baik. Tapi setidaknya, Kris mungkin tidak perlu menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan ini adalah hari yang sangat berharga. Kris mengambil libur setelah dipaksa oleh bos-nya. Jika Kris tidak dipaksa bos-nya, mungkin orang itu telah kembali menyiksa organ-organnya. Pasti.

Aku sudah memaksa Kris untuk tidur saja seharian ini, tapi sifat Kris yang keras kepala sedang mengambil bagian. Kris bahkan telah berpakaian dengan benar pada pukul sembilan. Apa Kris tidak mengenal kata lelah di hidupnya? Dia terlihat bersemangat dengan tubuh yang pucat seperti zombie ini.

"Ayo, advine. Kita akan tertinggal bus jika kau berjalan seperti keong pohon."

Kris jika sudah bersemangat seperti ini memang akan menjadi lebih aneh. Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya karena semangat, mungkin juga karena kelelahan, ya itu mungkin saja. Lagipula tidak ada keong yang menempel dan hidup di pohon di Inggris, apalagi ini musim dingin. Aku sedikit khawatir, mungkin dia harus menelan beberapa butir obat.

"Ini baru jam sembilan, Kris. Bus akan datang jam sepuluh tepat." Ucapku dengan nada malas. Aku sedang mengenakan sepatu sambil duduk dan Kris berdiri berkacak pinggang didepanku.

"Tidak ada kata kata 'baru', dik. Kita harus bergegas." Desaknya lagi.

Aku mendesah pelan dan mengangguk. Melihat Kris seperti ini memang sesuatu yang langka sekarang. Yang sering ku lihat adalah wajah kusutnya, tapi Kris memang tetap Kris Advine yang baik hati. Dia akan tetap tersenyum padaku meski mungkin saja tulangnya tengah remuk di dalam sana.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil mantel cokelat di gantungan pintu, mengenakannya kemudian keluar menyusul Kris yang telah membentangkan tangan lebar seperti orang gila yang baru bebas dari penjara.

Kris menoleh masih dengan membentangkan tangan dan menunjuk pintu dengan alisnya. Aku mengangguk dan bergumam pelan, "Sudah ku kunci."

Kami berjalan ke arah halte bus tak jauh dari rumah. Angin musim dingin yang penuh salju memang sangat dingin. Aku yakin telah memakai kaos kaki rangkap dan tetap kedinginan. Ku sarankan jangan nekat dengan tidak mengenakan kaos kaki jika kau tidak ingin kakimu di amputasi karena mati rasa.

Kris menarikku ke bus yang berhenti disana dan duduk di bagian belakang ke-dua. Kris duduk di samping jendela dan mulai menyamankan posisi. Kris akan tidur?

"Perjalanan akan berlangsung lama, tidurlah dulu." Ucapnya sebelum terlelap. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman dan mengikutinya menuju alam mimpi. Mataku memberat karena kantuk dan menggelap karena kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Siapa orang yang kau benci?"**_

 _ **Itu Kris. Dia dengan keadaan setengah sadar karena baru terbangun bertanya tidak penting.**_

 _ **Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke titik titik salju di kaca bus.**_

 _ **"Kau."**_

 _ **Kris tertawa.**_

 _ **Ya, aku membencinya. Dia terlalu menyayangiku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ku kira libur kali ini akan berarti kami akan datang ke taman bermain yang baru buka di sudut kota, atau kami akan datang ke arena luncur ski atau sejenisnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dan tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama sekali tidak aku bayangkan untuk dikunjungi saat libur. Ah, mungkin bukan hanya saat libur.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke tempat ini?" tanyaku pelan.

Kris menarik lenganku untuk lebih mendekat ke dua gundukan dengan nisan terukir nama ayah dan ibu. Ya, kami sekarang berada di makam. Kris berjongkok di samping pusara ibu dan mengusapnya.

"Halo, ibu. Aku datang mengunjungimu, aku bersama dengan Sehun sekarang." Ucap Kris. "Bagaimana kabar kalian disana? Aku merindukan kalian berdua, padahal kemarin aku baru kemari."

Kris gila? Pantas saja Kris pulang lebih malam dari saat aku tahu tentang pekerjaannya. Ternyata Kris datang ke tempat ini daripada mengistirahatkan tubuh di rumah.

"Kau kesini setiap hari?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku dengan senyum kemudian mengangguk. Aku menelan ludah dan berujar.

"Berhenti melakukannya, itu tidak berguna."

Kris sepertinya kaget mendengar ucapanku, terbukti dari senyumnya yang tiba-tiba pudar dan kernyitan di dahinya. Aku melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Mereka tidak akan peduli. Ini tidak masuk akal."

Kris bangkit dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, tatapannya mengarah pada dua pusara itu.

" _ **Banyak hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lewat akal. Seperti cinta dan rindu. Hal-hal itu kadang tidak perlu di pertanyakan artinya. Hanya perlu mengerti dan semua akan baik-baik saja."**_

"Aku mencintai mereka berdua tapi semua tetap tidak baik-baik saja. Mereka meninggalkanku." Potongku cepat. Senyum Kris bangkit lagi.

"Karena kau tidak mengerti alasan mereka meninggalkanmu, Sehun." Aku memang tidak mengerti, itu hal sulit.

"Kau harus memaafkan ayah dan ibu." Ujar Kris.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mereka!" sentakku.

Kris masih tersenyum, tangannya menepuk kepalaku pelan beberapa kali. "Kau belum memaafkan mereka."

Aku terdiam. Tidak mencoba mengelak karena yang dikatakan Kris adalah kebenaran. Aku belum benar-benar memaafkan mereka meski bibirku mengatakan sudah.

"Walaupun aneh, tapi yakinlah mereka mendengarmu." Ucap Kris, dia melangkah pergi dan berkata, "Berbagilah bersama mereka. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang depan, kita butuh kopi."

Dan aku tetap tak mengatakan apapun meskipun bayangan Kris telah menghilang di tikungan gerbang. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan apapun, tapi saran Kris tidak terlalu buruk juga.

"Ayah, ibu." Sudah lama aku tidak mengatakan kata itu selain di pikiranku, dan itu membuat dadaku bergetar.

"Apa, kalian mendengarku?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Dan aku adalah anak bodoh yang bertanya pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana kehidupanku bersama Kris setelah kepergian kalian? Kami mengalami masa-masa sulit, bahkan lebih buruk daripada saat kalian masih disini." Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menahan air mata yang tak sekalipun ku biarkan mengalir.

"Bisakah aku berharap pada Tuhan untuk menghadirkan kalian kembali? Bolehkah aku mengharapkan hal itu padahal aku tahu jika Tuhan tidak menyayangiku? Aku memang belum bisa memaafkan kalian, dan itu akan menjadi tidak mungkin jika aku terus mengingat tentang kematian kalian. Jadi, bisakah aku tidak mengunjungi kalian hingga aku bisa melupakan hal buruk di antara kita. Aku akan kembali dengan bangga pada kalian. Aku akan berusaha."

Bernafas terasa sangat sulit sekarang, sesak di dada karena menahan tangis membuat hal itu menjadi tersendat. Apalagi dengan nyeri di dadaku yang memancing batuk.

"Ayah, ibu. Aku... menyayangi kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku selalu di bully di sekolah.**_

 _ **Bob -seorang lelaki berambut kuning cepak dengan mata kelabu menyebalkan- selalu mencari masalah denganku.**_

 _ **Dia menghina Kris. Mengatakan kalau Kris seorang gigolo karena bekerja sebagai bartender di klub malam.**_

 _ **Aku memukulnya hingga rahangnya patah. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri, tapi Kris tidak.**_

 _ **Pihak sekolah memanggil Kris dan mengadukan perbuatanku padanya.**_

 _ **Tentu saja Kris marah besar padaku. Namun aku tidak pernah mengatakan penyebab aku memukul Bob.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya.**_

 _ **.**_

Liburan musim dingin telah usai. Kini saatnya aku memulai tahun ajaran baru dengan target baru, yaitu mendapat beasiswa untuk kedepannya. Aku telah berusaha keras saat liburan, dan aku yakin akan mendapatkannya. Kris tidak tahu jika aku akan mencoba mengambil jalur mahasiswa. Jika dia tahu, dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

Di sekolah ku, siswa penerima beasiswa akan menjadi bahan bully-an. Kris tahu itu. Tapi tidak ada bedanya dengan keadaanku sekarang, tanpa menjadi penerima beasiswa saja aku mendapatkan pem-bully-an. Kurasa tidak akan masalah dengan beasiswa kedepannya.

Kris masih menjalani pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Saat kutanya apa Kris tidak ingin mencari pekerjaan full, daripada harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, dia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan kalau Kris bekerja seperti itu, dia akan mati bosan.

Namun beberapa waktu ini aku melihat Kris selalu berwajah kusut dan tertekan. Kantung mata terlihat dengan pipi yang menirus. Kris terlihat kacau dan semakin pendiam. Dia tak lagi menemaniku sarapan ataupun makan malam, Kris terlihat menyedihkan.

Aku tak pernah mencoba untuk bertanya, Kris tidak pernah menjawab apa yang ku tanyakan kecuali dengan senyum. Kris seperti mengalami masalah berat dan aku tidak tahu. Seharian aku mencoba mengingat apa yang menjadi pemicu itu, tapi tak juga ku temukan apa penyebabnya.

Aku pun mencoba diam dan tidak membahas apapun yang sekiranya membuat Kris marah meskipun itu jarang terjadi. Aku tetap tidak akan menyinggung apa yang mengganggu Kris. mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku tidak tahu. Kris pasti akan mengatakannya suatu saat.

Di hari itu, aku pulang lebih larut. Resiko dari siswa penerima beasiswa, aku harus mengikuti les tambahan untuk mempertahankan nilai. Mau tak mau aku mengikuti les yang di adakan setiap rabu hingga jum'at.

Sekarang jum'at, hari yang ku tunggu-tunggu karena Kris pulang cepat pada hari jum'at. Kami akan menghabiskan sisa sore dengan memasak popcorn dan menonton film yang di pinjam Kris dari teman kerjanya. Aku menyukai hari jum'at sejak saat itu.

Tapi semua khayalanku tentang aku dan Kris di hari jum'at sore terasa hampa saat aku menemukan sepasang sepatu wanita di rak sepatu kami. Berjejeran dengan sepatu kets Kris, tempat biasanya aku menaruh sepatu. Dan tempatku diisi oleh sepatu hak tinggi itu.

Aku masih berpikiran positive, tidak ingin membayangkan jika Kris membawa wanita ke rumah dan melakukan _'this and that_ ' di kamarnya. Itu adalah kemungkinan terburuk yang ku pikirkan, karena aku paling benci _'intimate like that_ ' diluar status pernikahan. Dan Kris juga sepihak denganku, jangan sampai Kris melanggar pendiriannya sendiri.

Saat aku membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak bagian bawah, aku mendengar suara Kris yang menyambutku dengan suara ringan. Aku menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Kris dengan seorang wanita di depan pintu dapur. Tangan wanita itu bertaut di lengan Kris. aku memandang mereka diam, tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa.

Kris menyuruhku untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, aku mengikuti perintahnya dan mencoba memposisikan diri dengan nyaman. Kris dan wanita itu duduk di depanku dengan rapat. Siapa dia?

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehun?"

Aku diam dan tidak berniat menjawab. Kris bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi, namun kegugupan Kris sepertinya membuat dia melupakan hal itu. Kris berdehem sebentar dan kembali berujar,

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu berbasa-basi."

Nah, kau lupa? Padahal dia sendiri yang memulainya. Aku mencoba tetap duduk dan tidak melompat dari sofa begitu ucapan Kris selanjutnya terdengar oleh indera pendengarku.

"Dia kekasihku."

"Kekasih?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Berusaha memastikan apa yang Kris ucapkan tadi benar atau hanya ilusi karena jumat yang seharusnya menjadi _'brother time_ ' gagal.

"Dia Mayumi Akira, rekan kerjaku juga. Orang yang sering ku pinjami CD film."

Aku tak lagi menatap Kris, aku menatap orang yang disebut sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hai, aku Mayumi, kau Sehun kan? Kris sering bercerita tentang Sehun." Ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Aku tak berniat untuk menyambut tangan itu, apa lagi menjawab ucapannya. Aku hanya belum siap untuk hari ini. Ketika Kris memperkenalkan seseorang sebagai kekasihnya lalu mereka akan menikah dan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kemiskinan.

Dilihat dari penampilannya –juga dari koleksi CD film yang sering di pinjam Kris- dia bukan dari kalangan kami. Aku hanya takut dia tidak baik untuk Kris. bisa saja dia berpura-pura baik padaku di depan Kris, padahal aslinya dia sama saja seperti orang-orang berdompet tebal layaknya orang di sekolahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan beranjak berdiri tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun sampai Kris bertanya,

"Akan kemana?"

Aku menoleh sekilas, dan seseorang bernama Mayumi itu menatap kosong sofa yang tadi ku duduki dengan tangan yang masih menggantung. Tapi aku mencoba tidak peduli.

"Kamar, aku memiliki banyak tugas dan waktu yang begitu singkat hanya untuk berbasa-basi tidak penting." Ucapku tidak peduli. Melangkah meninggalkan dua orang itu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku selalu berpikir kalau Kris adalah sosok yang baik dan sempurna,**_

 _ **Kris, menurutmu apa aku adik yang baik dan membuatmu bahagia?**_

 _ **Apa kau pernah memikirkan betapa baiknya aku seperti aku memikirkanmu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ini hari minggu. Seharusnya akan menjadi waktu yang baik untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kris. selepas pertemuan sebulan lalu, Kris kembali menjadi Kris yang berwajah lelah dan tertekan. Yang tidak mengajakku bicara meski hanya dengan senyum. Dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah juga.

Aku bangun agak siang dan turun untuk membasuh muka. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi di bawah tangga, aku melihat seorang wanita yang meletakkan beberapa piring di atas meja, lengkap dengan lauk pauk yang menggugah selera. Dia menoleh padaku dengan senyum.

"Duduklah, aku membuat sarapan untuk Sehun." Ucapnya dengan ceria.

Aku hanya menurut karena sejujurnya cacing-cacing dalam perutku telah berdemo meminta jatah pagi ini. Dan aku tidak ingin cacing-cacing gila itu memakan habis organ dalamku. Itu terlalu menjijikkan.

Apa wanita ini sudah melupakan kejadian sebulan lalu? Apa dia tidak sakit hati?

Aku duduk dalam diam, dia tersenyum padaku dan menyendokkan nasi ke piring dengan lauknya juga. Aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini semenjak ibu pergi. Hal se-simple ini menyentuh batinku. Aku hanya merasa, dengan celemek biru muda milik ibu, dengan senyum itu dan dengan perlakuannya, aku menemukan sosok ibu dalam diri orang ini. Tapi aku tidak boleh menilainya baik secepat itu.

Dia juga duduk di hadapanku, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan bergumam sesuatu dalam bahasa-entahlah aku tidak tahu, mungkin bahasa jepang.

Mayumi menceritakan tentang makanan yang dia buat, dan aku sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang masakan jepang dari ceritanya. Oh, jadi ini yang namanya masakan jepang? Beberapa anak di sekolah sering menceritakannya. Aku hanya mendengar beberapa saja, karena selepas itu aku akan beranjak menjauh. Karena aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah membeli makanan jepang di Inggris-harga makanan jepang di restoran Inggris hampir sama dengan gaji Kris di toko milik paman Melo.

Selepas kami menyelesaikan makanan, kami tidak juga beranjak. Dia hanya menumpuk beberapa wadah kotor dan menyingkirkannya dari hadapan kami. Agar tercipta satu _space_ kosong yang menghubungkan area mejanya dengan milikku.

"Sehun, aku ingin minta maaf." Itu ucapan pertamanya setelah beberapa menit terisi oleh keheningan.

"Aku mengerti jika Sehun mungkin tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Sehun juga mungkin berpikiran jika aku akan merebut Kris. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan jika aku tidak berniat berbuat jahat pada kalian."

Aku hanya diam, mendengarkan kata demi kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kris adalah pemuda yang baik, aku tidak akan merusak Kris ataupun membuat Kris jauh dari Sehun karena kalian adalah kakak adik. Aku hanya seseorang yang mencintai Kris."

Ucapan Mayumi yang khas membuatku berpikir juga, bagaimana perasaan Kris?

"Kris sangat menyayangi Sehun, jadi Sehun tidak perlu takut."

Tentu saja, jika Kris tidak menyayangiku, Kris tidak akan keluar dari perkuliahan dan akan meninggalkanku dengan wanita-wanita kaya di luar sana. Kemudian ucapan Mayumi selanjutnya membuatku terpaku.

"Kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, Kris memutuskannya setelah malam itu. Sekarang Sehun tidak perlu merasa terganggu lagi dengan kehadiranku. Hari ini, aku ingin berterima kasih karena Sehun telah menunjukkan kalau aku memang tidak pantas atau setidaknya baik untuk mendampingi Kris. Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Sehun. Sampai jumpa lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingin Kris bahagia. Hal sialan yang selalu kupikirkan setiap waktu.**_

 _ **Tapi aku sendiri yang membuatnya tidak bahagia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku di tengah malam. Tak biasanya aku terbangun dengan kering di tenggorokan, padahal sebelum tidur aku telah meminum segelas air putih. Sambil mengucek mata, aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur ketika aku melihat Kris duduk di depan perapian. Sepertinya Kris melamun. Terbukti dari tak ada reflek saat aku duduk di sampingnya sambil meletakkan segelas teh yang ku buat sebentar tadi.

Aku memandang Kris dari samping. Wajah Kris benar-benar terlihat tirus, itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus karena Kris terlihat seperti orang tak terurus. Mungkin Kris memang terlihat baik saat berangkat bekerja. _Hell ya_! Kris akan di pecat jika dia berpenampilan seperti saat di rumah, dengan padangan kosong dan nafas yang terdengar berat.

"Kris." Aku memanggilnya namun tidak ada jawaban. Baru setelah ku sentuh pundaknya, Kris terkaget dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku.

Kris tersenyum sejenak, "Tidak ada, hanya terbangun di tengah malam."

Kris berbohong. Bertahun-tahun bersamanya dan Kris tetap nekat berbohong padaku? Biar ku beri tahu, Kris tidak pernah terbangun di tengah malam sekalipun dia sedang mengalami masalah. Jika aku menemukan Kris di tengah malam seperti ini, itu berarti Kris tidak tidur sejak tadi. Bukan karena mendadak bangun dan sebagainya.

Hening menyelimuti kami, Kris kembali ke kegiatan sebelumnya. Melamun.

"Kris," aku memanggilnya sekali lagi, tenggorokanku serasa kering saat akan mengucapkan kelanjutannya. "Bagaimana dengan Mayumi?"

Kris terlihat tersentak ketika aku bertanya hal itu, dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab dengan suara terdengar serak seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Dia baik."

Kris pasti mengerti maksud pertanyaanku, tapi dia menghindari menjawabnya dan mengatakan pilihan opsional lainnya. Tentang keadaannya, bukan menjawab tentang hubungan mereka. Padahal yang ku maksudkan adalah hal kedua.

"Maksudku, hubungan kalian." Perjelasku sekali lagi.

Jeda sejenak.

"Kami sudah berakhir." Ucap Kris dengan senyum. Meskipun Kris tersenyum, suara dan matanya mengatakan kalau Kris begitu terluka.

Kini giliran aku yang bingung akan mengatakan apa. Secara teknis memang aku yang membuat mereka berpisah. Aku pun telah mendengar kabar itu dari Mayumi, tapi tetap saja, mendengar hal itu dari Kris membuatku mau tak mau merasa sesak.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu dengan mudah keluar, itu refleks, sungguh. Seperti refleks saat namamu di sebut dan kau akan menoleh. Semudah itu.

"Tentu," Kris berhenti menatapku dan memandang ke atas, seolah menerawang hal masa lampau.

"Sehun bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk, Kris mengambil segelas teh yang ku buat tadi dan menyeruputnya pelan hingga tersisa setengah kemudian meletakkan ke tempat semula. Aku terus memperhatikan Kris sampai dia mengeratkan selimut yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Mayumi gadis yang baik, dia adalah _manager_ sekaligus pemilik kedai di tempatku bekerja. Dia ramah-kebanyakan orang asia memang seperti itu, Oh Umma misalnya-..."

"...-Mayumi juga berasal dari kalangan berada. Ku pikir, hubungan kami bisa mengeluarkan kita dari lingkaran kemiskinan ini. Tapi mungkin kami melangkah terlalu cepat. Aku tidak mau jika keinginanku ini memberatkanmu, Sehun. Apalagi jika kau tidak menyukai Mayumi seperti aku menyukainya. Tidak apa-apa, tapi ku kira dengan statusnya kita bisa mengangkat kasta kita. Terdengar seperti aku memanfaatkannya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku memang menyukainya layaknya seorang pria pada wanita."

Kris berhenti disana. Kris memang begitu, jika dia berkata akan bercerita, Kris tidak akan bertanya atau meminta persetujuan, Kris hanya akan bercerita. Tidak lebih. Dan itu malah menggangguku sekarang.

"Mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan kehadiran Mayumi. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya tidak masalah. Aku bisa berhenti mencintainya, tidak akan terlalu sulit bukan?"

Lalu Kris tertawa, lebih terdengar pedih sebenarnya. Apa aku harus egois? Kris tidak pernah egois selama ini, apa kini waktunya Kris untuk egois? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukannya, tapi-...

"Aku akan mencoba menerimanya, tapi aku tidak berjanji."

Kris menatapku seketika.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setiap ayah dan ibu berdebat, kami tidak pernah ambil pusing**_

 _ **Kami malah asyik menonton siaran tv dengan latar belakang suara omelan mereka.**_

 _ **Karena ketika aku dan Kris menoleh kebelakang setelah beberapa menit, mereka berdua sudah berpelukan seolah mereka kembar identik yang tak mampu saling menyakiti.**_

 _ **Kini hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi.**_

 _ **Baik tentang ayah dan ibu, atau tentang Kris dan aku yang menonton siaran TV bersama tanpa beban.**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semuanya memang berjalan sedikit lebih baik. Kris terlihat kembali bersemangat, tidak ada lagi kantung mata atau wajah kusut yang tirus. Oke, Kris memang tirus. Tapi tidak lagi seperti tempo lalu. Semua benar-benar berbeda. Dan itu karena seorang gadis bernama Mayumi.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu tiga hari yang lalu, esoknya Kris langsung membawa Mayumi ke rumah kami dengan modus mendekatkan diri denganku. Mayumi pun tampak senang dan bersemangat hingga aku jadi pusing menanggapi ucapannya yang aneh.

Mayumi telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, dia berkata jika kedai miliknya sedang ramai, dan itu berarti Kris juga akan sibuk. Dia segera pergi setelah menutup telepon dan berpamitan denganku. Tak lupa sepiring besar onigiri yang tersaji di atas meja-dia baru saja selesai memasak saat menerima telepon.

Aku belum memutuskan apa aku menerima Mayumi atau belum. Aku masih belum yakin dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin memberi Mayumi harapan, jadi aku bersikap dingin padanya. Mayumi juga seolah tidak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal ini.

Setelah Mayumi menghilang dari balik pintu, ku habiskan waktu untuk melamunkan banyak hal. Dan satu diantaranya adalah Kris.

Mungkin Kris sudah merasa lelah untuk memperjuangkan keuangan kami. Tersirat dari kata-katanya saat itu 'Mayumi juga berasal dari kalangan berada. Ku pikir, hubungan kami bisa mengeluarkan kita dari lingkaran kemiskinan ini, dik.' Aku masih mengingatnya, dan benar-benar jelas jika Kris memang lelah.

Menghidupi kami selama tiga tahun benar-benar hal yang luar biasa bagi Kris. apalagi dengan tanggungan sekolahku yang mahal. Aku memang telah mendapat beasiswa, tapi itu hanya untuk biaya persemester. Tidak dengan hal-hal lainnya. Kris telah berjuang dengan keras.

 _Kini saatnya dia beristirahat dan tidak memaksakan apapun lagi. Tidak lagi merasa terbebani dan merasa semua masalah bertumpu di pundaknya. Dia harus merasa bebas setelahnya. Dan aku yang harus merelakan._

Aku tak seharusnya menuntut Kris lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, namun setelah memikirkan Kris aku merasa sesak di paru dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **Tbc.**

 **Ini pertama kali saya bikin ff dengan satu Point Of View. Rada kagok juga sebenernya, jadi maafkan kalau ada yang kurang berkenan**

 **Chapter saya buat pendek karena chapter depan sudah bakal tamat. Huhuhu akhirnya KrisHun nggak bakal jadi korban maso saya lagi, selamat selamat #apaansih**

 **Ini memang buat peran cewenya saya buat OC, disini saya mau fokus ke hubungan brothershipnya KrisHun, jadi memang dibuat OC biar lebih enak gitu (gimana ya ngomongnya, ya gitu deh pokoknya.) lagian bagian romancenya Cuma sedikit kok.**

 **Oh ya, ini ff sebenernya udah aku buat sejak jaman dulu(?) kalo mau aku buat author povnya berarti saya harus merombak lagi, bukannya saya keberatan, tp ini RL saya lagi padeettt bgt. (Meskipun gitu udah aku ubah dari versi dulunya yg mungkin cuma cukup dibuat dua chap)**

 **Mungkin bakal saya buat ff lain dg genre sama dan cast sama pakai author pov buat menebusnya, huhu~ karena demi apa akhir akhir ini saya lagi ngebet bin kangen ama broshipnya KrisHun, sekalinya nemu ff KrisHun broship (mohon maaf banget) bahasanya masih pake Nae Neo Eoh Chagiya Kajimaa~ chakkamman-jangkkaman (gimana sih tulisannya) yg bikin saya pusing.**

 **KALO ADA YG TAU FF KRISHUN YG MANTEP KASIH TAU GW DOONG~**

 **Dan buat penggunaan 'dik' sepertinya emang selera saya saja yang aneh XD**

 **'dik' nya nggak aku ilangin krna berarti hrus ngedit yg chap 1, sebagai gantinya disini aku kurangin porsinya aja hohoho.**

 **Oh juga maaf banget yang berharap dua org ini bakal happy ending #nangisbombay, sudah saya cantumkan di genre kalau ini ff akan berakhir angst, maafkan saya. Bagi yg keburu bisa ngerasain gimana di posisinya sehun, mohon bersabar INI UJIAN.**

 **Thanks for review^^ yang udah nyempetin ngefav-ngefollow dan ngereview buat ngasih cuap cuap tentng pendapat kalian trhdp ff ini, kalian kece dahh!**

 **Mind to review again?**

 **Thx**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku dan Kakak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sehun Advine. Kris Advine**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kris selalu mengutamakanku. Itu hal yang kubenci darinya. Aku menyayanginya, tapi dia lebih menyayangiku hingga rela menyerah pada keinginannya sendiri. Tapi setelah kejadian ini, kuharap Kris lebih bisa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi hanya dengan ini Kris bisa lebih fokus pada hidupnya dan tidak hanya mengurusi orang sepertiku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brothership. Sehun Point Of View.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Meringkuk di sudut UKS memang bukan termasuk hal yang ku sukai. Apalagi dengan batuk yang tak juga reda. Dadaku terasa sesak karena terbatuk tak henti dari tadi. Menghembuskan nafaspun terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin ini karena angin yang begitu dingin. Hal ini di mulai sejak tiga tahun yang lalu tapi aku mengabaikannya.

Aku tak ingin mengadu pada Kris. dia hanya akan panik dan menarikku ke Rumah Sakit tanpa memikirkan kondisi kantong celananya.

Detak jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, seolah hendak merangsek keluar dari tubuh. Keringat ke luar dari pelipis dan tangan, membuat bajuku basah oleh keringat. Aku menggigil namun terasa panas dari dalam.

Nafas pun sepertinya datang dengan begitu cepat, seolah aku baru saja berlari mengelilingi kerajaan inggris selama dua jam. Faktanya aku baru saja berada di sini kurang dari satu jam.

Aku terbatuk kuat sekali lagi, tanganku menekan dadaku yang rasanya ingin pecah berkeping keping. Kuusahakan senyum untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Ini hanya flu. Batuk musiman. Batinku meyakinkan.

Namun setelah kembali terbatuk hebat, semuanya menggelap.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Apa kau dekat dengan orang tuamu?"**_

 _ **Teman sebangku ku bertanya di saat pelajaran geometri, tidak bisa disebut teman sebenarnya. Kami hanya berasal dari status sosial yang sama, dengan kata lain dia juga di bully. Kevin namanya.**_

 _ **"Tidak, aku membenci ayah dan ibuku."**_

 _ **Kevin melirikku sekilas, "Lalu dengan kakakmu?"**_

 _ **Berhenti mencatat sejenak, aku tersenyum. "Aku lebih membencinya."**_

 _ **Kevin menghela nafas, "Sama denganku."**_

 _ **Satu lagi kesamaanku dengannya. Mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman sungguhan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aku terbangun dengan dada yang terasa sesak dan berat. Juga rusuk yang nyeri ketika mengambil nafas. Aku memandang sekitar dan hanya menemukan ruangan putih, ketika ku lihat tanganku, yang ku temui adalah selang infus yang menyayat kulitku yang membiru.

Tunggu.

Membiru?

Apa ini reaksi alergi ku pada udara dingin yang tiba-tiba?

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan aku menoleh dengan cepat, itu Kris dan Mayumi. Kenapa wajah mereka begitu kusut? Apa yang terjadi?

"Ada apa?" aku bertanya ketika Kris sampai di samping ranjang. Kris mengusap rambutku dan tersenyum pedih.

"Jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, advine."

Ucapan Kris dengan nada datar itu malah membuatku bingung. Kris memang berbakat dalam akting, tapi mungkin lebih baik jika dia tidak memamerkan bakatnya padaku di saat seperti ini. Aku menatap Mayumi meminta penjelasan.

"Kris yang akan menjelaskan pada Sehun." Ucapnya sambil mengaitkan tanganya di lengan Kris. Kris menoleh pada Mayumi yang tingginya hanya sebatas pundak Kris.

"Kris harus mengatakannya pada Sehun, Sehun berhak tahu."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, Mayumi." Dengan senyum menenangkannya, Mayumi berhasil membuat Kris yang keras kepala mengangguk setuju. Kris kembali menatapku. Tapi kemudian menghela nafas dan keluar dari ruangan. Mayumi berpamitan padaku dan mengejar Kris yang pergi entah kemana.

Kini giliran aku yang menghela nafas. Ada apa sebenarnya disini?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Paman Sam belum pernah marah padaku. Aku membuatnya marah ketika aku tertawa begitu keras saat menceritakan kehidupanku yang menyedihkan.**_

 _ **Apa? Aku salah? Bukankah hidupku memang sebuah lelucon?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tidurku yang serasa menyiksa terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara berisik dari kiri ranjang. Begitu ku buka mataku, terlihat seseorang yang sepertinya dokter tengah mencoret-coret sesuatu di kertas yang dia bawa. Dokter itu menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera bertanya ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Anda yang memeriksa saya tadi?"

Dokter dengan nametag 'Daniel Verla' itu mengiyakan.

"Dokter Verla, apa yang terjadi pada saya?" ucapku akhirnya.

Dokter Verla tampak terkejut dan bertanya apakah keluargaku tidak memberitahu, dan aku tentu menjawab iya, Kris sama sekali tidak mengunjungiku setelah peristiwa itu dua hari lalu. Hanya Mayumi yang menemaniku. Sebenarnya dokter Verla sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahuku karena itu urusan keluarga dengan pasien, tapi sepertinya sifat keras kepala yang menurun dari Kris padaku ada gunanya juga.

"Maaf mengatakannya, tapi anda-..."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa ayah akan bersama dengan ibu di akhirat?**_

 _ **Kalau tidak, bukankah kematiannya sia-sia?**_

 _ **Ayah memang tidak berguna.**_

 _ **Sialnya aku menyayanginya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pulmonari Obstruktif Kronis?

Apa lagi itu? Aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah kesehatan jadi aku tidak mengerti. Apa itu sejenis kue? Oke, aku terlalu mengada-ngada, hanya karena kata Kronis dan Kismis berakhiran sama aku membuatnya begitu mudah.

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Verla kecuali di bagian 'Penyakit ini pernah menjadi penyebab kematian nomor Tiga' dan 'akan bertambah parah seiring waktu' juga 'Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik.'

Hanya itu yang ku dengar. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar hal lain. Apa penyakit ini sebegitu pentingnya untuk ku dengarkan? Karena aku tidak pernah mau mendengar sesuatu yang tidak penting. Membuang-buang waktu. Tapi sayangnya ini adalah salah satu hal penting, dan sayangnya aku terlalu kaget untuk mendengarnya.

Semua suara di sekitarku menjadi pelan dan tidak terasa. Hanya udara yang mengambang di kanan kiri yang terasa panas. Dan itu karena emosiku. Aku terlalu lemah dan tidak pantas untuk mendampingi Kris hingga akhir. Tapi suatu kelegaan menghampiriku, setidaknya yang menderita penyakit ini adalah aku, bukan Kris. itu membuatku sedikit lega. Jadi Kris bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Meski tanpa diriku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terima kasih ibu, kau memberikan sakitmu padaku. Bukan pada Kris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini Mayumi datang dengan sekeranjang penuh buah-buahan. Dia dengan ceria duduk di sebelah ranjang dan mengupas apel dengan cara memutar. Mayumi terlihat lebih muda dari usianya, setara dengan umur anak SMA kelas satu yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia dewasa. Dengan kaus panjang berwarna biru langit dan rok rampel kotak-kotak biru tua sebatas lutut juga sepatu kets putih.

Bagaimana mungkin Mayumi menjadi kekanakan seperti ini? Meskipun dari awal dia memang kekanakan, _sih._ Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas berat. Orang seperti Mayumi ini yang akan mendampingi Kris? aku bisa gila di atas sana jika gadis ini tetap bersikap kekanakan bahkan setelah menikah dengan Kris!

"Mayumi, dimana Kris?"

Mayumi sontak terdiam dan menatap seprai, tidak lagi menatapku. Dia terlihat ragu namun kemudian meletakkan piring berisi potongan apel di meja dan menggenggam tanganku erat, seolah menyalurkan ketegaran.

"Kris masih belum bisa."

Oke, aku mengerti perasaan Kris. aku sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Karena aku-pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisi Kris. kami sudah dua kali melihat proses kematian orang yang kami sayangi. Dan mungkin Kris belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan tentang kematian untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Kematian ibu membuat Kris diam. Kematian ayah membuat Kris terpuruk. Apakah kematianku selanjutnya membuatnya hancur? Ku harap tidak. Jangan sampai. Harusnya aku memiliki harapan hidup, tapi semua terasa begitu berat walau hanya mengedipkan mata karena ada suatu penyakit yang mengendap di tubuhku.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sehun."

Ya, ku harap begitu. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Besok Sehun ingin dibawakan apa?" Mayumi bertanya dari samping ranjangku.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu."**_

 _ **Aku brengsek, memang. Padahal dia baik padaku.**_

 _ **"Ayolah, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Sehun."**_

 _ **Aku memandangnya lama, "Bisa kau buat Kris melupakanku?"**_

 _ **Hingga kini, tak pernah ada jawaban yang kudengar dari Mayumi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seminggu di Rumah Sakit membuatku akrab pada dokter yang merawatku. Dia dokter Verla, beliau kadang datang ke kamar rawatku dan membawakanku salad yang sering dia buat. Kami sering jalan-jalan ke taman RS ketika dokter verla tidak memiliki jadwal. Ah, dokter verla juga sering-sangat-datang ke kamar rawatku ketika Mayumi datang menjenguk. Dokter Verla diam-diam menyukai Mayumi.

Siapapun pasti menyukai Mayumi, dia baik dan ramah juga cantik-meski kekanakan, tapi disitulah daya tariknya. Aku pun-jika kami berkenalan tanpa ada campur tangan Kris- pasti menyukainya juga, tapi tentu tidak lucu kalau aku menyukai calon kakak iparku sendiri?

Apa pantas aku menyebutnya sebagai calon kakak ipar sedangkan sikapku padanya tak juga meluluh? Mayumi-lah yang selalu menemaniku selama di rumah sakit ini, dan dia dengan telaten merawatku seolah adiknya sendiri, tapi aku malah tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Aku hanya perlu keyakinan, yah begitulah, aku tidak mudah mempercayai orang.

Kali ini aku dan dokter berada di taman. Masih sangat pagi, jam bahkan masih menunjukkan angka lima lebih sepuluh. Dokter verla tahu jika aku tidak akan tidur lebih dari jam empat, itu kebiasaanku. Beliau-pun akan selesai shift pada pukul tujuh, jadi untuk menebus waktu siang nanti yang tidak bisa menemaniku,

dokter verla menjemput ke kamar dan membawaku kesini dengan kursi roda yang dia bawa-bawa dari ruang lansia di lantai paling bawah-ruang rawatku berada di lantai empat, itu berarti dokter Verla mendorong kursi roda tanpa penghuni ini sendiri sampai lantai empat. Dokter satu ini memang sedikit lucu jika tidak mau di sebut aneh.

Aku sebenarnya ingin melihat _sunrise_. Tentu aku akan sangat bodoh jika berharap _sunrise_ di Inggris. Matahari sungguh sulit di jumpai di sini, kecuali aku menyebrang ke negara Asia yang dipenuhi oleh sinar ultra violet itu dan berjemur hingga kulitku menjadi kecoklatan.

Mayumi berjanji akan membawaku ke Jepang jika aku sembuh, ya itu sebenarnya hanya motivasi darinya. Aku tahu tapi aku menghargai usahanya.

Bicara tentang Mayumi-

"Apa dokter menyukai Mayumi?"

Dokter verla tersedak kopi hangat yang sedang di minumnya. Dia buru-buru mengambil sapu tangan di saku untuk menutupi mulutnya. Dokter verla bahkan masih terbatuk dengan muka yang memerah. Aku sedikit tertawa.

"A-apa maksudmu? "

Aku akhirnya benar benar tertawa, suara ku membelah suasana yang sepi. Tapi aku segera menghentikannya karena kurasa rusukku yang sakit. Penyakitku memang begitu merepotkan. Untuk tertawa pun harus dibatasi. Hah, kemarin aku menjalani _rontgen_ dan rusukku retak karena batuk hebat dan sesak nafas.

"Hey, lagipula dia calon kakak iparmu. Bagaimana kau mengucapkannya dengan mudah!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku bahkan tidak memperlakukannya seperti kakak ipar." Gumamku.

Dokter verla menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum juga.

"Mungkin belum saatnya, tapi jika kau tidak juga menerimanya. Aku akan merebutnya dari kakakmu." Ucapnya sombong. Aku memicingkan mata padanya.

"Kakakkuku tampan! Dokter tidak akan bisa menyainginya."

Dokter verla terlihat pura-pura tersinggung, kemudian menunjuk mukanya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sangat menyebalkan. Ugh, aku benar-benar akan memukul wajahnya jika dia bukan dokterku.

"Kau pikir bagaimana rupa seseorang di hadapanmu ini? Ini titisan dewa appolo, bung!"

Aku tertawa kembali dibuatnya. Dokter ini sangat jauh dari pikiranku saat SD. Dia sangat ramah dan lucu. Bukan seperti dokter yang merawat ibuku dulu.

Ah mungkin tidak, tapi semua dokter yang merawat ibuku membawa pengaruh buruk padaku, mereka selalu terlihat menyerah begitu mengetahui sakit yang diderita ibu yang kian memburuk.

"Aku ingin hidup."

Itu terucap begitu saja, tanpa dikomando oleh otakku. Aku hanya merasa aku ingin hidup. Tanpa penyakit ini. Hidup normal dan melihat Kris menikah, kemudian aku akan menyusulnya beberapa tahun kemudian. Aku ingin merasakan hidup seperti teman-temanku, ah aku lupa, aku tidak memiliki teman.

"Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Aku sadar, sakitku memang terasa makin parah. Batuk yang ku alami, keringat dingin, bahkan kulit yang membiru semakin sering terjadi.

Bahkan sakitnya seperti ada yang meremukkan rusukku secara perlahan hingga hancur berkeping-keping dari dalam. Mungkin saja dokter verla sedikitnya sudah pasrah. Dia tidak akan berjanji jika tidak bisa menepatinya. Dan kalimat tadi bukan sebuah janji.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kakakku yang menyedihkan. Dia terlalu menyedihkan hingga aku tak sanggup berpaling darinya.**_

 _ **Tapi...**_

 _ **Bisakah aku tetap tinggal?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nyatanya memang tidak ada yang membaik. Aku memaksa pulang dari Rumah Sakit, selain karena Kris sama sekali tidak menjengukku dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya di hari hari yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai hari terakhirku, juga karena biaya rawat yang pastinya membengkak. Bahkan hingga akan mati pun aku tetap merepotkan Kris.

Aku dibantu oleh Mayumi untuk membereskan baju. Kris sama sekali tidak menunjukkan diri di hadapanku. Dia hanya kadang menitipkan makanan pada Mayumi ketika gadis itu akan menjenguk.

"Sudah?"

Aku mengangguk dan menegakkan tubuh yang tadinya menunduk. Dan saat itu aku bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang kurindukan. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Hai, dik."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"But how do you let go of the person that felt like home?"**_

 _ **Ketika Kris mengatakannya, dia menggenggam tanganku saat sakitku kambuh.**_

 _ **Dan aku merasa ingin mati saat itu juga.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakit itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Aku menjadi heran pada diriku sendiri, saat SMP aku berharap sakit untuk menghindari ulangan Matematika ataupun pelajaran dari guru yang begitu menyebalkan. Walau hanya flu ringanpun aku akan memaksa untuk tidak berangkat sekolah. Itu dulu sewaktu aku belum menyadari tentang arti sehat.

Saat itu aku berharap sakit padahal ketika masa SMA, aku mati-matian menjaga kesehatan agar tetap masuk dan tidak merugikan usaha Kris selama ini. Tapi kesehatan yang ku jaga itu melemah dengan sendirinya.

Faktor genetik.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa membantah itu. Ibu menderitanya. Kadang kala ketika aku kembali merasa sakit di malam hari, aku berpikir 'Oh seperti ini yang dirasakan ibu? Pantas saja ibu lebih memilih mati dan tidak memperjuangkan kesehatannya.'

Dulu aku mengutuk keputusan ibu untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Padahal kini aku yang melakukannya. Beberapa tahun lalu aku belum mengerti keuangan kami kecuali keluarga kami yang tidak bisa makan di restaurant mewah, sebuah pemikiran simple anak kecil.

Saat masih hidup, meski sakit ibu akan tetap memasakkan kami makanan sederhana namun begitu lezat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal berguna beberapa minggu ini. Paling tidak untuk Kris. aku hanya tiduran di kasur dan terbatuk-batu beberapa saat, kemudian tak sadarkan diri hingga malam.

Kris bahkan mengurangi kerja _part time_ nya dan meminta Mayumi untuk menemaniku. Aku ingin menolak tapi tidak bisa. Alasan Kris tentang 'Bagaimana jika kau kambuh ketika tidak ada orang dirumah' memang tidak bisa dibantah. Aku benci mengakui jika aku selemah ini.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sehun?" tanya Mayumi di ambang pintu dengan nampan putih berisi bubur dan cokelat hangat. Dia mendekati ranjangku dan duduk di bagian samping.

Nampan itu di letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur. tangannya ditaruh di dahiku, mungkin untuk menge-cek suhu tubuh. Aku sempat demam tadi malam.

"Panas Sehun sudah turun." Gumamnya dan membantuku untuk duduk. Mayumi mulai menyuapi ku dengan telaten hingga bubur putih itu habis.

"Kris sudah berangkat?" tanyaku begitu cokelat hangatnya tandas.

Mayumi mengangguk dan membereskan alat makanku. "Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kris tidak tega membangunkan Sehun untuk berpamitan."

Mayumi memberikan obatku dan segelas air putih. Aku menahan tangan Mayumi begitu dia akan beranjak. Dia menatapku heran.

"Terima kasih."

Senyum khas yang dimilikinya muncul. "Sama-sama."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Some of the things that we hold onto the most, are the things that we need to let go of." (R. arnold)**_

 _ **Aku ingin mengatakannya keras keras pada Kris**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Two years..._

Tidak ada yang tidak aneh. Seperti kenapa jantung berada di sini dan bukan disini, kenapa daun kering harus jatuh? Kenapa tidak saat daun itu masih hijau?

Aku mendebatkan hal-hal itu dengan Mayumi, dan gadis kekanakan itu juga membalas ucapanku. Dalam sekejap kami bisa menjadi sangat akrab ataupun sangat beku. Terlalu berubah-ubah dan tidak bisa diprediksi. Kami seharian bisa tidak bertegur sapa bahkan dalam satu ruangan. Dan saat itu terjadi, Kris yang akan turun tangan mendamaikan kami.

Kadang kala aku menjadi sangat bodoh dalam suatu hal. Seperti saat ini, saat aku duduk di bawah pohon rimbun di belakang stasiun bersama paman Sam. Sudah beberapa bulan ini paman Sam jarang menemuiku. Beliau sibuk dengan usaha restaurant-nya di LA. Yah, masakan paman memang sangat enak.

Paman baru saja pamit untuk membeli minuman. Entah minuman jenis apa, yang pasti paman akan membelikanku air putih. Aku di larang meminum sesuatu dengan bahan yang tidak aman. Baik oleh Kris, Mayumi maupun dokter Verla. Dokter verla beberapa kali datang ke rumah. Kris selalu tidak dirumah saat dokter Verla menjengukku.

Ah, tidak bisa disebut menjengukku, karena yang ada adalah dokter Verla dan Mayumi akan mengobrol hingga sore di depan pekarangan rumah dengan aku yang duduk di ayunan yang baru di beli Mayumi tiga hari yang lalu. Mereka sudah sangat akrab. Mungkin aku harus memikirkan tentang ucapan dokter Verla tentang mendepak Kris dari posisi kekasih Mayumi.

Aku memilih berbaring dan menjadikan tanganku sebagai alas. Daun yang rimbun berayun pelan di atas sana. Angin musim semi memang menyejukkan, beda dengan musim gugur yang terasa kering. Angin musim semi seperti membawa butiran air kecil yang menyegarkan saat menyentuh kulit. Aku menyukai musim semi.

Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku menjadi bodoh sewaktu-waktu. Seperti saat ini, saat aku membandingkan hidupku dengan daun hijau itu. Di pikiranku, daun hijau yang melekat di dahan pohon itu seperti aku. Masih muda dan segar. Oh, dan juga rimbun. Tapi aku tidak rimbun. Rimbun bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang manusia.

Aku menjadi iri pada daun hijau. Mereka tidak akan gugur dalam keadaan hijau. Tidak seperti ku, aku bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi kematian. Oke, aku sudah dua kali melihat kematian. Melihat bukan berarti menghadapi. Karena pada masalah ini, aku lah objek dari kematian itu sendiri.

Mereka-daun hijau, maksudku- akan memberikan manfaat mereka terlebih dahulu, menyejukkan dan menghasilkan oksigen dari proses fotosintesis dengan zat hijau daun yang mereka miliki. Sedangkan aku belum memberikan apapun pada dunia. Tidak perlu untuk dunia, paling tidak untuk Kris, Mayumi, dokter verla dan paman Sam.

Aku hanya ingin mencapai masa tua baru kemudian gugur seperti daun kering. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, muda yang menyedihkan dan penyakitan. Itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku mendengar suara tapak kaki mendekat, itu paman Sam. Dengan sebotol cola dan air mineral. Apa aku kata.

Paman mengulurkan sebotol air mineral dan kusambut dengan antusias. Memikirkan masa depanku yang bahkan belum tentu ada membuat tenggorokan kering. Bahkan aku menandaskan air itu dalam sekali teguk. Oh, mungkin aku memang sudah haus dari sejak kemari.

"Waw."

Aku menoleh pada paman Sam yang menatapku kagum, ya ya aku tahu, aku memang mengagumkan.

Kemudian paman Sam tertawa hingga lemak di bagian bawah lehernya tertarik karena paman mendongak. Beliau menepuk kepalaku sebelum mengelusnya. Aku tersenyum. Paman Sam sudah seperti pengganti ayah.

Saat tahun-tahun pertama kematian ayah, paman Sam selalu ada di dekat kami. Bahkan tanpa kami minta, paman Sam akan datang ke rumah dengan membawa segala sesuatu yang seharusnya di berikan pada seorang anak. Itu membuatku tersentuh.

"Bukankah sudah saatnya bagi paman mencari istri?"

Aku mengatakannya tanpa berpikir, aku hanya merasa ingin melihat paman menikah sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya dengan inderaku. Paman belum menikah di usianya yang ke- entahlah aku tidak terlalu tahu, mungkin empat puluh atau empat puluh lima? Entahlah, sepertinya di antara keduanya.

Paman kembali tertawa. Meskipun tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan, aku ikut tersenyum. Orang inilah yang juga ku sayangi.

"Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat bagi paman mencari istri?"

Paman balik bertanya dengan nada yang di buat persis sepertiku. Hey, itu penjiplakan! Paman bisa di penjara jika aku melapor! Baiklah, itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Begini sudah nyaman." Ucap paman.

Aku mengangguk dan merapikan rambut pirang turunan dari ayah yang berantakan karena ulah paman Sam. Beliau menatapku intens, membuatku balik menatapnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Paman tersenyum sekilas, "Makanlah dengan benar,"

Aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud paman, tapi aku tidak ingin menjawab dengan jawaban yang benar.

"Salahkan Mayumi."

"Kau sering membuang makanan itu di tempat sampah, Sehun."

Aku tersentak. Bagaimana paman tahu?

"Berapa banyak kau kehilangan berat badanmu? Kau tidak akan mendapat kekasih jika tampil dengan gaya zombie."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak yakin sampai pada tahap itu." Dan paman hanya diam. Sepertinya beliau memikirkan ucapanku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih, tapi memang begitukan adanya?

"Aku iri pada daun hijau itu."

Ku rasakan paman menatapku lama, kemudian mengerti. Dan mulai berbicara. Nada yang aku suka. Sama seperti nada ketika paman menenangkanku dari mimpi buruk yang ku alami.

"Daun hijau memang di ciptakan untuk gugur saat daunnya kering. Tapi kadang kala memang mereka harus gugur di saat yang tidak tepat. Seperti karena ulah manusia atau burung atau bencana alam? Siapa yang tahu. Kau juga mengalaminya, bukan maksudku mengatakan kau tidak akan mempu bertahan. Jika aku adalah seorang dewa, aku akan memberikanmu separuh hidupku yang kekal, nak. Tapi aku tidak. Kakakmu juga tidak. Kami ingin membantumu. Memberikan semuanya yang kau perlukan untuk hidup. Tapi kami tidak bisa. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti menghitung waktu kematianmu? Itu membuatku takut."

Aku mengerti. Aku tidak perlu iri pada daun. Tidak perlu iri pada teman-temanku. Karena aku memiliki hal-hal yang tidak mereka miliki. Yaitu keluarga yang menyayangiku.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My life is a joke and I'm not laughing anymore.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sudahkah aku bilang bagaimana rupa kris?

Aku memikirkannya ketika dokter verla lagi-lagi mengungkit tentang cinta segitiga -yang pastinya akan dimenangkan kris, namun aku menyetujuinya saja untuk menyenangkan hati dokter verla- antara kris, mayumi dan dokter verla.

Pertama.

Kris itu tinggi.

Faktor utama untuk menjadi seorang model adalah tingginya. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah sekalipun menandingi atau hanya menyamai tinggi kris.

Lalu, kris juga tampan. Apa memuji kakak sendiri tampan padahal gendermu sama dengannya itu aneh? Jika iya, mungkin aku tidak peduli karena faktanya kris memang tampan.

Kemudi-

"Hey, bocah miskin."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan bertatapan dengan livan-salah satu anak kaya di sekolah- memandangku dari dalam mobil hitamnya.

Oke, aku memang terlihat menyedihkan dengan duduk di bangku taman dengan sweater buluk dan sepatu kets usang, tapi mungkin supir Livan juga tak perlu ikut memandangku dengan kasihan seperti itu.

Kupikir keadaan kita sama, mr. Driver. Batinku kesal.

Oke, faktanya aku tak tahu maksud pandangan supir Livan itu kasihan karena keadaanku atau kasihan karena harus berhadapan dengan anak nakal seperti Livan. Tapi ayolah, aku juga ingin bersikap sombong sesekali.

"Menunggu kakak gigolomu memberimu makan?"

Sudahkah ku bilang kalau Livan salah satu anggota kelompok bob?

Mereka memiliki satu kelompok mayoritas dengan kasta tinggi yang berisi makhluk makhluk berisik menyebalkan seperti bob dan livan. Juga ada beberapa anak nakal yang membuatmu ingin menendang mereka karena ucapan mereka yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima hati.

Menyebalkan sekali mengingat tentang mereka.

"pulanglah miskin, karena si gigolo itu tidak akan pulang membawa apapun kecuali penisnya yang layu!"

Jika kerajaan inggris memberikan gelar ksatria untuk orang tersabar, mungkin aku akan menjadi kandidat tunggal yang amat kuat.

Aku telah berjanji pada Kris tak akan terlibat perkelahian lagi. Lagipula, anak seperti livan tidak akan berhenti kecuali kekayaannya tiba tiba tersedot oleh cacing besar alaska dan menjadikan si bodoh livan lebih miskin dari siapapun di kerajaan inggris.

Livan tertawa begitu keras hingga kepalanya kembali tenggelam di kaca jendela hitam yang ditutupnya, meninggalkan aku yang seperti orang bodoh karena tak melakukan apa apa setelah dikatai. Lupakan si livan sialan itu, sehun advine!

Aku menggosok pelipisku dengan telunjuk saat mengingat apa yang tadi kupikirkan sebelum livan datang.

Oh, ya! Tentang kris.

Kris memiliki rambut pirang yang sama denganku, namun miliknya lebih panjang hingga menutupi tengkuk. Rambutnya halus. Paman sam selalu mengejeknya karena rambut kris lebih indah dari rambut wanita.

Iris mata Kris berwarna hijau, berbeda denganku yang berwarna biru. Kekanakan memang, aku sempat marah pada ibu karena menurunkan matanya pada Kris dan bukan padaku.

Lalu, Kris memiliki garis rahang yang tajam. Bukan bermaksud menyombong, ibu selalu mengatakan tentang kemiripian kami, selain rambut tentu saja garis rahang kami hampir serupa. Dengan kata lain, aku juga tak kalah tampan darinya.

Oh! Fokus Sehun Advine! Kau disini untuk memikirkan segi mana tampannya kris!

Baiklah, secara keseluruhan -termasuk bagaimana sikap dan sifat- Kris lebih cocok menjadi pangeran inggris dari pada menjadi kakakku.

Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan sangat bangga kalau Kris lahir menjadi orang kaya atau pangeran inggris atau semacamnya.

Dokter Verla tentu tidak bisa menyaingi Kris dari segi manapun -kecuali dari finansial-. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau dokter Verla tidak akan bisa membuat Mayumi tergerak.

Jadi mungkin dia harus menyerah dan-

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris berdiri di depanku dengan sekeranjang koran di sepedanya. Hari ini kris mengantarkan koran untuk kompleks kami. Kris mengambil banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu yang aku sendiri lupa jenisnya.

"Mencari udara." balasku.

Kris menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, membuat rambutnya berayun pelan, hal kecil yang selalu kuperhatikan darinya.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Oh, mulai lagi. Kris dalam mode khawatir benar benar sangat ingin ku hindari. Maka dari itu aku buru buru menambahkan.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang."

Aku tidak pernah marah dengan sikap kris yang seolah membatasi ruang gerakku. Karena aku tahu maksudnya. Aku mengerti alasannya.

Seperti ucapan kris tempo dulu. Cinta dan rindu, itu hal yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan asal kau mengerti, semua akan baik baik saja.

"Selamat bekerja, Kris."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kalau saja Kris tidak selalu memandangku khawatir setiap lima detik sekali, mungkin aku sudah melupakan penyakitku dan bahagia sebentar.**_

 _ **Sekarang aku hanya memiliki empat detik untuk bernafas lega dan seolah lupa akan beban kami.**_

 _ **Hanya empat detik.**_

 _ **Kris sialan.**_

 _ **.**_

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang cepat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lima tahun. Aku berjuang dengan penyakit ini dalam lima tahun. Berjuang di malam-malam gelap dengan tangan Kris yang menggenggam tanganku ketika sakit itu mendera. Ketika sesak seolah mencekik setiap organ penyalur oksigen milikku.

Aku berharap masih bisa bertahan. Tapi obat-obatan itu seolah hanya memberikan deklarasi jika aku akan baik-baik saja karena meminum obat. Nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Semuanya seolah melemah. Seluruhnya.

Hari ini entah karena apa tempat Kris bekerja meliburkan Kris. entah karena apa kedai milik Mayumi kehabisan stok hingga harus ditutup, entah karena apa paman tidak jadi berangkat ke Los Angeles karena kehabisan tiket, entah karena apa dokter Verla mendapat cuti tahunan padahal itu masih sebulan lagi. Dan entah karena apa aku merasa begitu merindukan ayah dan ibu.

Aku bangun tidur dengan wajah paman Sam yang pertama kali ku lihat. Beliau mengangsurkan segelas air untuk ku minum. Aku menerimanya dan meminumnya secara perlahan. Paman mengambil gelas kosong itu dan meletakkannya di meja samping kasur.

"Mau berjalan-jalan hari ini, jagoan?"

Paman Sam sering mengatakan hal itu ketika aku masih berusia lima tahun. Dan kami akan menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain. Tapi masa itu sudah lewat beberapa tahun lalu, tidak akan menarik jika seorang paman tua tidak laku dan seorang remaja penyakitan bermain-main di atas kincir ria. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kris dimana?"

"Supermarket bersama kekasihnya, bahan makanan habis." Aku mengangguk kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi, aku ingin sup jagung buatan paman."

"Aye captain, sup jagung akan siap dalam sepuluh menit!"

Kemudian paman menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku tertawa tertahan melihatnya, paman sudah tidak pantas lagi bersikap seperti itu. Sudah terlalu mengerikan untuk di bayangkan.

Aku bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka kemudian turun ke meja makan dan mengamati bagaimana paman Sam bekerja. Paman begitu telaten, tentu saja, hidup sendiri memaksanya harus seperti itu.

Saat paman Sam meletakkan sup jagung di hadapanku, aku langsung memakannya seperti orang yang tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi itu tidak masuk akal, baiklah, aku ralat. Seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan makanan yang lezat kecuali batu dan kayu. Itu juga tidak masuk akal, ah terserah. Semua ini membuatku pusing.

Begitu sup ini tandas. Aku menyerahkan mangkuk kosong itu pada paman. "Aku ingin bertemu dokter ver-..."

"Merindukanku manis?"

Aku sontak menoleh. Dan disana sudah ada dokter verla dengan sekeranjang penuh guava. Mataku tak lepas dari guava-guava yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

"Kau lebih merindukan mereka dari pada aku? Tak ku kira!"

Aku mendengus tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buah itu. "Jangan berlebihan, dokter. Itu membuatku mual."

Dokter verla tertawa, meletakkan buah tadi di meja setelah menggumam 'Sudah ku cuci,' kemudian duduk di sampingku dan mengobrol dengan paman Sam.

Aku memang sering memakan guava khas Asia ini, pertama kali di ruangan _Miss_. Oh. Ah, aku merindukan beliau. Mungkin setelah ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dokter Verla bilang guava ini bagus untuk paru-paru. Dan dengan ini aku berharap setidaknya memperpanjang hidupku walau hanya sehari.

"Aku ingin jadi dokter." Aku kembali mengatakannya secara refleks. Dokter verla menoleh padaku-paman pamit ke kamar mandi karena terlalu banyak makan sup tadi.

"Tentu, Sehun."

Tapi kemudian aku menggeleng, "Tapi apa mungkin?"

Dokter verla tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatapku dalam sebelum berucap tegar, "Seberapa mungkin pun itu, saat kau jadi dokter. Kau harus bisa mengalahkanku."

Aku tertawa. "Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu, dokter."

Ya, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Menjadi dokter juga tidak bisa. Bukan karena keuangan, ya mungkin itu juga, tapi lebih ke waktu. Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan di pendidikan kedokteran dalam waktu lama dengan kondisiku.

"Dokter bisa mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" tanyaku. Dokter Verla mengangguk dan berkata menunggu di luar karena aku akan bersiap.

Berganti baju dan menyisir rambut cukup untuk membuatku jauh lebih baik-dari segi penampilan. Aku mengetuk pintu toilet dan berpamitan pada paman.

"Paman aku akan keluar sebentar, paman selesaikan urusan paman lebih dahulu dan aku menyayangi paman." Ucapku cepat dan segera berlari ke depan. Aku jarang mengatakan perasaanku pada paman. Seperti aku menyanyanginya atau merindukannya, tapi kali ini entah kenapa aku merasa begitu ingin mengatakannya.

Tak peduli apapun itu. Aku menyayangimu paman.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kapan terakhir kali kita tertawa bersama, Kris?**_

 _ **Aku sudah melupakannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kebetulan sekali dokter Verla juga berniat ke tempat ini. Tempat _Miss_. Oh, universitas Kris. dokter bilang akan ada dokter magang dari kampus Kris. dan dokter verla harus mengurus beberapa keperluan di jurusan kedokteran. Jadi aku pergi ke ruangan _Miss_. Oh sendiri.

Dua tahun berlalu universitas juga dirombak. Ruangan _Miss_. Oh kini terpisah, begitupun dengan ruang dosen yang lainnya. Ruang informasi di pindah di dekat lorong masuk dekat kantor tata usaha. Namun suasana musim panas tetap ada di ruangan _Miss_. Oh.

Aku terakhir kali bertemu beliau sekitar tahun lalu. _Miss_. Oh tidak banyak berubah, mungkin hanya selera pakaiannya saja yang berubah. Atau sepertinya tidak. Aku sering bertemu _Miss_. Oh yang mengenakan mantel tebal meskipun itu di dalam ruangan. Kini beliau hanya mengenakan kemeja dan blazer hitam juga rok. _Miss_. Oh bilang, sudah saatnya dia belajar menjadi lebih ke'inggris'an.

Rambut cokelat _Miss_. Oh disanggul ke belakang. Dia terlihat lebih segar dan berseri. Saat ku tanya kenapa, beliau dengan semangat mengatakan.

"Sudah lama sekali kau datang, sekarang aku sudah memiliki bayi, Sehun."

Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya. "Selamat, _Miss_. Oh. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan sempat menjenguk bayinya. Anda memberi nama siapa?"

Aku hanya merasa tidak akan sempat, bukan karena sibuk. Entahlah, aku merasa aneh.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali. Suamiku memberi nama Arie, tapi aku ingin memberikan nama Sehun di sana. Dan suamiku setuju, nama anak kami Sehun Oh." Ucapnya berseri.

"Saya tersanjung sekali, terima kasih _Miss_. Oh."

Kami berbicara banyak hingga ruangan diketuk dan dokter Verla muncul dari sana, dokter mengatakan sudah waktu nya pulang dan aku mengangguk.

"Saya ingin mengatakan kalau, mungkin ini tidak sopan hanya saja, anda sudah saya anggap seperti ibu saya sendiri. Semoga Sehun anda bisa memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian bagi hidup anda. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Ucapku kemudian memeluk _Miss_. Oh.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa tidak akan bertemu denganmu. Namun apapun itu, aku sangat menyayangimu, nak. Aku menyayangimu, Sehun Advine."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"The strongest hearts have the most scars." (Jeff Hood)**_

 _ **Ya, dan itu milik Kris.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dokter Verla telah pulang untuk mengurus pasien yang mendadak datang di hari cutinya, meski dengan mendumal, dokter Verla tetap pergi ke rumah sakit dengan tergesa. Paman Sam telah pulang karena diare, Kris tengah berada di dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Kini aku dan Mayumi duduk di ayunan depan rumah.

"Tadi ada banyak boneka bebek di SuperMarket, tapi Kris tidak memperbolehkanku membelinya, padahalkan aku ingin memberikannya pada Sehun-..."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Mayumi.

"Mayumi, aku tidak suka boneka bebek." Ucapku mencoba keren.

"Tapi aku menyukainya." Ucapnya polos. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Mayumi bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau yang menyukainya, aku belum tentu menyukainya. Kecuali kita kembar identik dengan satu hati dan rasa." Ucapku ketus.

"Tapi aku menyukai Kris dan Sehun juga menyukai Kris."

"Itu berbedaaaa~" aku menggeram di akhir kalimat. Mayumi tertawa dan aku baru sadar jika dia mengerjaiku.

"Awas kau," ucapku memperingatkan. Mayumi hanya tersenyum polos dan menatapku seolah menantang. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kami malah bermain kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil. Mungkin bisa ditolerir jika itu aku, tapi Mayumi bahkan sudah berusia duapuluh tiga dan sikapnya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Jangan lagi bertingkah kekanakan." Ucapku terengah. Kami tengah berbaring di atas rumput hias milik Kris di pekarangan. Biarlah Kris kesal, bagiku-bagi kami sebenarnya- itu terlihat lucu.

"Kenapa?" Mayumi menoleh ke arahku.

"Seorang istri yang kekanakan akan menjadi mengerikan jika bersanding dengan Kris yang dewasa."

Mayumi segera membuang pandang dariku dan menatap ke atas. Aku menoleh dan ku dapati mukanya memerah hingga telinga.

"Ku pikir kau lolos, Mayumi." Aku senang membuatnya kebingungan seperti ini. Itu lucu.

"Kau bisa terus bersama Kris. aku menerimamu."

Dia tersenyum lucu dan memelukku dari samping. Membuatku salah tingkah adalah hobi-nya. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan lawan jenis kecuali ibu dan _Miss_. Oh dan sentuhan fisik oleh Mayumi seperti ini membuatku gugup.

"Rumput hiasku!"

Kami buru buru mendongak begitu mendengar pekikan Kris. Mayumi memandangku dan tertawa, seolah tersihir aku mengikuti tawanya. Muka Kris terlihat lucu dan itu membuatku tak henti tertawa.

Baru setelah Kris mengatakan jika kami tetap menertawakannya, tidak ada makan malam untuk kami, baru tawa itu terhenti. Mayumi bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membatu untuk bangkit. Aku menerimanya dengan senang. Saat kami berjalan beriringan, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terhenti.

"Hanya saja, jangan mati Sehun." Ucapnya dengan nada serak menahan tangis, Mayumi berbalik ke arahku dan matanya telah berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. "Jangan mati, jangan tinggalkan Kris, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Aku tidak tahan. Aku menariknya dalam rengkuhanku. Mengelus rambutnya yang panjang nan lembut. Tinggi Mayumi setara dengan hidungku, tidak terlalu pendek jika dibanding tingginya saat bersama Kris. Kepalanya bahkan hanya menyentuh bahu Kris.

"Terima kasih, kak Mayumi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Being able to survive it doesnt mean it was ever okay.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mayumi pamit pulang setelah makan malam. Dia berkata ada yang harus di urus. Padahal sebenarnya karena Mayumi akan menangis lagi jika dia berada di sini lebih lama. Dan menghadapi Kris saat Mayumi menangis adalah hal yang sangat sulit baginya. Detektif akan kalah oleh tindakan Kris saat itu. Pernah sekali aku melihat Kris mengintrogerasi Mayumi saat gadis itu menangis. Dan itu benar-benar menggelikan menurutku. Mungkin tidak bagi orang lain, tapi menurutku itu lucu.

Aku dan Kris duduk berdampingan di sofa. kami menonton film yang diberikan oleh Mayumi sore tadi. Dengan cokelat hangat kesukaan kami dan semangkuk popcorn yang tak tersentuh dia tas meja. Kris duduk bersandar di sadaran sofa dengan aku yang tidur di pahanya. Aku sering melakukan ini pada ibu dulu.

"Kris, apa kau merasa keberatan dengan kehadiranku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahi. Tangan Kris yang panjang merapikan poniku.

"Ya." Oh, tidak.

"...-tapi aku tidak akan mengerti arti dari tanggung jawab jika kau tidak ada. Lagipula kau adalah adikku. Adikku yang manja." Ucap Kris setengah bercanda. Aku menghela nafas lega. Ku kira Kris serius.

"Tapi sungguh, Sehun. Kau sama sekali tidak menjadi beban. Aku bahagia. Karenamu aku bisa bertemu Mayumi, bisa mengerti tentang kehidupan dan menjadi kepala keluarga yang benar. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena aku menyayangimu. Aku memang pernah merasa lelah, tapi itu bukan karenamu. Aku baik-baik saja walaupun kau membutuhkan puluhan ribu pounds asal kau tetap menjadi adikku."

Aku tersenyum lega. Semua pertanyaan terjawab hanya dengan ucapan Kris tadi.

"Terima kasih, Kris." Kris hanya diam. Tapi dari bawah, dapat ku lihat garis bibir Kris yang melengkung ke atas. Aku menyamankan diri dalam tidurku.

"Kupikir, awalnya aku tidak akan bisa tanpa ibu. Tapi ternyata aku bisa. Kemudian aku kembali merasakan hal itu, namun kenyataannya aku tetap bertahan meski tanpa ayah. Terima kasih, kris. Karena kau menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku."

Aku merasakan kepalaku di elus pelan oleh tangan Kris. itu membuatku mengantuk. Rasa lelap seolah menyergapku, namun diiringi oleh dingin dari ujung kaki.

"Aku merasa dingin." Aduku pada Kris.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku memejamkan mataku erat. Rasa dingin semakin menjalar hingga dadaku, tapi aku diam saja. Rasa sakit di dadaku sedikit demi sedikit seperti menghilang

"Aku menyayangimu, kakak."

Hingga semua menggelap

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kris, maafkan aku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Kris Point of View**

"Kupikir, awalnya aku tidak akan bisa tanpa ibu. Tapi ternyata aku bisa. Kemudian aku kembali merasakan hal itu, namun kenyataannya aku tetap bertahan meski tanpa ayah. Terima kasih, Kris. Karena kau menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku."

Sehun mengatakan itu dengan suara pelan, aku bahkan hampir tak mendengarnya jika sedikit saja aku berpaling. Sungguh, Tuhan. Aku menyayangi anak ini. Tolong jangan ambil dia da-...

"Aku merasa dingin."

Kalimat itu seolah menjadi hantaman bagiku. Semua doa yang akan kurapalkan tertelan begitu saja. Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan doaku kali ini. Meskipun dalam hati aku tetap berharap, namun perasaan ini lebih mendominasi. Takut dan entahlah.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Aku mengucapkannya dengan suara tercekat. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Begitu lemah dan menyedihkan.

Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, tapi kenangan kami tiba tiba mendadak teringat di kepalaku. Bagaimana Sehun selalu menempel kepadaku ketika dia masih empat tahun, bagaimana Sehun tertawa ketika kami terjatuh dari sepeda dan membuat bunga hias paman Sam rubuh, bagaimana cengirannya ketika kami kabur dari jadwal bersih bersih rumah dan menghabiskan berjam jam di bioskop hingga lewat tengah malam, dan yang lainnya.

Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, hal yang disayangkan selain masa depan yang belum tentu ada adalah kenangan indah masa dulu yang bahkan tak pernah ku ingat lagi sejak kematian ibu.

Aku ingin menjaga Sehun selamanya, atau mungkin sedikit lebih lama. Aku ingin melihatnya menikah dan menimang cucu. Aku ingin mati duluan dengan keadaan bahagia setelah Sehun memiliki keluarga.

Sehun, maafkan kakak yang tak bisa melindungimu.

"Aku menyayangimu, kakak."

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara dari Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kontrol lagi seperti saat itu. Dengan perlahan aku mengangkat kepala Sehun dan memposisikannya dengan nyaman. Ku selimuti tubuhnya yang dingin dengan selimut yang pernah kami bagi bersama kala dulu. Setelah itu aku duduk di bawah-di atas karpet- dengan menyandarkan kepalaku pada ruang di dekat kepala adikku. Aku tidak terlelap. Sama sekali tidak terlelap semalaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Point Of View**

Pagi ini akhir dari musim semi. Kini daun-daun hijau berguguran dan terbang ke berbagai arah. Memenuhi setiap ruang dengan warna cokelat rapuhnya.

Kris bangkit dari posisinya semalaman. Lehernya terasa kaku tapi dia enggan bersuara, mata biru-nya menatap lekat pada sosok adiknya yang terlelap di sofa. Kris seolah tak disana. Matanya menatap kosong tanpa nyawa. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Cicitan burung juga tak menembus telinga.

Bahkan hingga Mayumi telah berada di sampingnya pun dia tak juga buka suara.

"Kenapa kalian tidur disini? Tidak baik untuk kesehatan Sehun." Ucap Mayumi, dia membenarkan letak selimut Sehun dan tersentak saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Sehun yang dingin.

"Sehun sangat dingin, mungkin terkena flu. Kita harus membawanya ke kamar, Kris."

Kris menoleh pada Mayumi dengan senyum. Senyumnya hambar tanpa makna. Hanya seperti tarikan di kedua sudut bibir, senyum itu tak menyentuh matanya. Tak seperti senyum Kris yang biasanya. Tidak seperti itu.

"Sehun tidak demam."

Mayumi mengernyit. "Maksud Kris? Sudah jelas jika Sehun sakit, ayo bangunkan Sehun dan bawa ke kasur."

"Sehun tidak tidur, Mayumi."

Mayumi semakin heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. Jelas-jelas Sehun tertidur, bahkan tubuhnya telah... mendingin?

'Tidak!' batin Mayumi mengelak.

"Sehun, dia mati."

Semua terasa berputar. Bagi Mayumi ataupun bagi Kris. Ini guncangan besar. Sangat besar hingga keduanya serasa ikut masuk dalam pusaran itu. Seolah membawa jiwa mereka terbang jauh dan menjatuhkannya tanpa parasut. Itu menyakitkan.

Dan kini...

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai musim gugur." Ucap Kris tenang. Terlalu tenang hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Kris."

"Kita harus memberitahu paman Sam dan dokter Verla. Juga Oh umma." Kris merapikan selimut Sehun sebelum mengelus rambutnya.

"Kita juga harus mengabari gereja, mungkin paman Sam bisa membantu membeli peti, dan kurasa pembalsaman bisa dilakukan di rumah, bukan begitu Mayumi?"

Mayumi sudah sampai batasnya. Dia menghambur memeluk Kris dan meraung di dadanya. Meluapkan tangis. Setidaknya Mayumi telah mewakili Kris untuk menangis. Karena dia tahu, lelakinya itu terlalu terpukul bahkan hanya untuk menangis.

"Sehun, dia sudah bahagia. Sudah tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Semuanya... akan baik-baik saja."

 _ **"Dont lie to yourself.**_

 _ **Admit it hurts.**_

 _ **Cry out to the universe if you have to, but acknowledge it.**_

 _ **Pain is funny that way.**_

 _ **It demands to be felt.**_

 _ **To deny it, is to give it free room and board, because its not going anywhere until you've felt its flames.**_

 _ **-Alfa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Apa kau pikir dikehidupan selanjutnya aku dan Sehun akan tetap menjadi kakak dan adik?"**_

 _ **Paman Sam merangkul Kris erat ketika peti Sehun mulai diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Tak banyak yang datang ke pemakaman Sehun. Hanya beberapa orang yang dekat dengan mereka yang berjejer di kanan kiri.**_

 _ **Entah kenapa diantara orang orang itu ada Bob dan Livan yang tampak mengusap matanya yang basah.**_

 _ **"Kita akan dilahirkan sebagai keluarga lagi, Kris. Aku, kau dan Sehun."**_

 _ **Kris dapat merasakan angin menyapu rambut di kepalanya, membuat rasa dingin yang berbanding dengan hatinya yang seolah terbakar.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin kita terlahir Kaya, paman." kris tertawa kecil.**_

 _ **Pria tua disebelahnya tergelak dalam keperihan, "Tentu, kita akan terlahir kaya dan bersenang senang dengan banyak hal."**_

 _ **Kris mengusap setetes air matanya yang jatuh tiba tiba, dengan mata hijaunya Kris memandangi telapak tangannya yang basah. Menyadari kalau dia telah menangis dengan alasan yang sama tiga kali, hal menyebalkan datang bertubi-tubi.**_

 _ **Kris melirik pria disebelahnya, dalam hati merapal doa agar tidak lagi menghadapi kematian orang terdekatnya dengan begitu tragis dan dalam jangka waktu berurutan seperti ini. Paling tidak, Kris juga ingin waktu untuk memulihkan hatinya lalu kembali menjalani kehidupan sebagaimana pemuda tanggung inggris yang berapi api.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin paman menjadi ayahku." ucap Kris serak.**_

 _ **Paman Sam ganti mengelus kepala Kris penuh kelembutan, "Aku akan jadi ayah tersuper untuk kalian berdua."**_

 _ **Rencana Tuhan tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya dapat berharap.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Sehun, bangun dan bawa mobilmu ke bengkel!"**

 **"Kris sialan, shut the fuck off!"**

 **"Please kids, daddy baru saja pulang dari Costarika dan aku tidak berharap disambut dengan perkelahian kalian. Watch your voice, kids!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **Rencana author juga tak ada yang tau kecuali Tuhan, hohoho~ #apasih sok misterius deh gw, selamat berasumsi**

 **Dan dari sanalah Oh Sehun berasal! Hoho**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff saya yang lain, arigatou minna-san!**


End file.
